


La Villa di Poveglia

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abuse of medical drugs; Drugs; Alcohol., Alternate Universe, F/F, Haunted place, Horror;, It is not for people who are easily emotional., Lesbian Sex, Mental disorders; Behavioral Disorders; Depression;, Mentions and Presence of:, Multi, Other notices at the beginning of chapters, Probable Splatter;, Self-harm;, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags can change or be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: A villa on an Italian island. A group of mentally unstable people. Strange presences and a lot of heartache.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontStealMyBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStealMyBacon/gifts).



> -Sorry for my English-
> 
> This is a story that has to do with my world and my everyday life. In the end I decided to write this story thinking about my experience and wanting to share it with other people. It will not be easy, but I think something good could come out of it. I'm not here to judge anyone, all the symptoms described and behaviors are described by doing research on the web, except those of Nicole.  
> Nobody asked, but I'm a social-phobic.  
> If these things bother you stop here, please.  
> The story is freely taken from the novel book: The Nightmare of Hill House by S.Jackson.  
> That said, now:  
> Enjoy the story and let me know what you think;  
> I know, you feel sick to see me here, but I want to take advantage of it and write as long as I have free time, things may change soon.  
> Thank you.

**1**

 

Nicole woke up, suddenly, she felt her heart pounding against her chest, and a growing sensation of heaviness and emptiness in her stomach, her arms and hands tingled, like when you hold a part of your body in an awkward position and the blood does not circulate more correctly. She opened the bedside table and rummaged desperately, looking for her pills. Finally her hand managed to grab a small white box, opened it with trembling hands and took three capsules, put them in her mouth, trying not to overturn the glass on the bedside table, drank the water and sent it down. Now she only had to remain calm until the coated capsules had released herbs and vitamins like B12 into her body. The woman knew that she had to go back to the doctor, and this gave her another shock of anguish, her heart still increased her beats, it was a horrible feeling; when she was prey to those attacks, she felt like she was dying and that she would never feel better. An almost incapacitating situation that prevented her from living life, like every other human being, free from anxiety disorders.Nicole felt the tension dissipate slowly, she wanted to cry with relief.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face with icy water, studied her thin, tired face, her large black eye bags making her look much older than her twenty-eight years. She wanted to take a shower, but the thought of washing her body with other cold water made her shiver, she would have heated a large pot of water on the stove and she would also wash her hair. They had cut off the gas, luckily she had managed to buy a gas bottle to attack her supply. She had to do something, like finding and keeping a job; but every attempt seemed destined to fail, she had to find a cure or at least a way to curb her problem, she would end up losing her home and medical care, that month she managed to pay her rent only thanks to her cousin, who had lent her the money back.

After washing she went into the tiny kitchen, she hoped to find something to have breakfast with, despite everything, she was a very optimistic woman.

The fridge was empty, except for a half-empty bottle of white wine and a few cans of Red Bull, she closed the door, disconsolate.

Finally she found a tuna box, went back to the fridge and took an energy drink, definitely one of the saddest breakfasts in history, she knew that the drink was not good for her, but she needed something to resist the constant feeling of drowsiness.

She took the cell phone and called her doctor, it was nine o'clock, Nicole calculated that he must have just entered his office.

-Good morning Miss Haught.- Said a male voice on the other side of the line.

-Good morning Dr. Jackson .. I...- but she could not finish the sentence, she felt so stupid, it was the sixth call in two weeks.

\- It's happened again, right, Miss, do not worry, come to my office, I still need to talk to you about something that might interest you, I'll see you at 10.45 if it's not a problem for you. - The voice said, as always kind and friendly.

-Thank you Doctor.-

Nicole took a deep breath. -All right, Haught. Put your jacket on and get the keys, let's see what to do for your damn head.-

 

> << >> <

 

-Let's get to my desk, come, Miss Nicole.- The doctor just finished a brief routine visit, pointing to a chair.

-What did you want to talk to me?- Nicole asked.

-Look at this, I noticed it yesterday morning, while I was eating my blessed donut.-

Nicole's stomach protested at the mention of a donut, she hoped the noise had not been too loud.

-Look,- the doctor handed her a newspaper.

Nicole rubbed her sweaty hands against her jeans and took the paper. She immediately noticed the rows circled in red, probably by Mr. Jackson.

_"Looking for candidates with behavioral disorders and anxiety disorders, research purpose on mental illnesses, Institute of Research and Prevention by Dr. A. Gagliardi. Compensation for 3,000 dollars.  For information..."_

Nicole reread a few times the few lines, that sum was equivalent to three months and more rent.

-What do you think? - Asked the Doctor looking over the frame of his glasses.

-I .. I do not know .. why offer so much money.- Said Nicole perplexed.

-See Nicole, to people like you, do not misunderstand me, do not like to be defined, "sick", so no one would show up, even if in their interest, I see it so.- Smiled the Doctor.

Nicole nodded, which made her anxious, but perhaps it was the first step.

-If you want my opinion, you should accept, I had the opportunity to attend a conference of Prof. Gagliardi, a few years ago, is a rather appreciated professional.- Nicole nodded, she would have thought about it.

She saluted the doctor and returned to her beloved and battered old red car.


	2. 2

**2**

 

Nicole spent the rest of the morning at the public park, sitting on a bench, looking curiously at the few people, rare unemployed or old people who came for a walk in the park in that cold October. Observing their faces, Nicole tried to guess their story, and wondered if they too had demons inside them and what were the names of their inner monsters.

Her stomach protested again, for an adult woman of almost a meter and eighty, a tuna box, it was certainly not a great meal. Nicole rummaged in her jacket pockets, found some change, along with those she found in her jeans, put together three dollars and sixty cents, looked around for one of the common Hot-dog vendors, but saw no one. She snorted, she had no desire to get up, but her stomach had a different opinion.

-All right, I'll go. - She said talking to herself.

She walked along the path that bordered a small artificial lake and stopped for a moment to observe her reflection, who knows how they saw her, the others, if from outside her pain was transparent or if perhaps everyone was too focused on their own life, to notice the suffering soul that passes near you. And she, did she really notice the pain of others or did she attribute it and deny it according to her taste? Stomach sent an extremely strong gurgle.

-Okay! What the hell. Can not I even start thinking about existentialist problems now?-

-Who are you talking to?-

Nicole whirled around, a raven-haired woman with blue eyes staring at her, an amused grimace on her face.

-Ehm ... I ... with nobody ..- Nicole felt the discomfort grow, she was not used to talking with people, much less unknown, she planned every action before each of the few words she would have pronounced, not to have to hold back too much for a long time in a conversation.

-Hei, are you okay? Are you pale as a sheet, do you need help? - The woman's face became serious.

-No! Um ... I ... I have to go, sorry! - Nicole began to run like crazy, far from that look inquisitive.

Her heart hammered both for the ride and for the anxiety the meeting had put on her. She stopped, looking over her shoulder: no one was chasing her, why should someone have chased her?

-Stupid head! - She said giving a slight punch on the temple. -You are right, she was really pretty ..- Said giggling, looked around, luckily there was nobody.

-I have to stop talking alone ..-

 

> << >> <

 

At the end she stopped in a cafe, taking three blueberry donuts to take away.

Nicole wandered from the kitchen to the bedroom, looking for some other dollar to go shopping with. -What do I buy with twenty-four dollars? - In the house was missing a bit of everything, in fact, everything. Those three thousand dollars would have made her really comfortable ..

Nicole forced herself to go out and go shopping, after she would send an email to that Dr. Gagliardi, she did not like talking on the phone.

 

> << >> <

 

She opened the second Red Bull of the day and went to the PC. She checked her inbox, invariably filled with advertising.

Then she typed in the e-mail.

_"Dear Dot.Gagliardi. My name is Nicole Haught, I am a twenty-eight year old woman with depression disorder and anxiety disorders, I wanted to ask if you could give me some information about the experiment that you intend to lead. I saw your ad in the newspaper and my doctor advised me to contact you._

_Sincerely._

_-Nicole J. Haught. "_

 

Sent several times the e-mail and after several changes and corrections, finally sent it. Nicole left the e-mail window open and went to youtube to listen to some pieces of music. It was in the ninth video, when a beep warned her of the arrival of a new e-mail. Nicole ignored the warning and continued to enjoy the music.She was about to turn off the computer when she remembered receiving an e-mail, but was convinced it was usually spam. 

She was wrong. It was the reply e-mail. 

_"Dear Miss / Mrs. Haught. I would be happy to have a meeting with you, bring your clinical card if you have one and make an appointment for the day October 15th, 09.00 am at my studio in New York, if for you it is not a problem, otherwise report date and now that they are more comfortable, please stay by October 21st. I will personally evaluate your case and if it is suitable, we will sign the registration form. I leave the address here._

_Regards._

_-Doctor. A.P. Gagliardi._ " 

 

-Woah .. are you serious? What speed ... - Said Nicole, surprised to have received an answer in such a short time. 

Before she had not noticed, but reading the text again, Nicole noticed the date, October 21st, she felt a grip on her stomach, that day they would have been 7 years with her girlfriend, if only she had been there yet. 

Nicole lowered the PC screen and stood up, took her Red Bull; decided that she would go out again, those four walls were causing her anguish and she needed to think.  Then maybe she would send the confirmation e-mail, but first she absolutely had to think. 

At the last minute, she decided she was going to run, it was the best way to concenrate and clear her mind, she did not want to change her clothes, so she went out in jeans and a sweatshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dedicated this work to you Lucky charms, after reading that, in short, you wanted to see the couple WynHaught, I know someone already wrote something with this couple, but here is my version.  
> I don't know why, but I'm terrified of publishing this work xD  
> Don't hate me..


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The island of Poveglia really exists and is located in Italy. In the next chapter I will add more information, obviously the dynamic will be different for reasons of narration. But, if you're interested Poveglia's story do not miss the next chapter!

**3**

 

Nicole had waited for three days before sending the answer.

  
She had confirmed the appointment, now she just had to convince herself to go.

  
In her head there were many thoughts, in contrast to each other, an inner war, between rationality and fear.

  
Afraid of what?

  
To confront her problem and to find herself surrounded by other people and be judged, probably. But that was the summary and incomplete version of her fears, she didn't think there was a way to really explain what her damned head thought, maybe just another person like she could understand.

  
The woman shook her head, she was tired of feeling so fragile and weak, she wanted a normal life, a life where there was also room for love and fun. She knew that pain is part of the life of every living being, like death and abandonment, but she also knew that joy existed, perhaps having experienced happiness, made the absence of that feeling so painful, you can not suffer for something that you do not Know.

  
The meeting was for the next day, Nicole was deprived of the second daily energy drink, she hoped to be able to sleep.

 

><<>><

 

The building was much smaller than she had imagined, comparing it with others around: tall and magnificent, that seemed more humble, almost an ordinary middle class citizen's House.  
Nicole looked around searching for a litter box, where to throw the cigarette; from her feet there were plenty of other stubs, but she didn't care, she felt uncomfortable throwing things on the ground.

  
She took a deep breath and rang the pretty little red door, next to the door there was a golden plate that had carved the credentials of Dr. Gagliardi.

The door opened a few seconds later, and a girl with soft, round face, stepped forward.

  
-How can I help you?- Asked the girl with polite manners.

  
-Good morning. I have an interview with the Doctor Gagliardi. I'm Miss Haught.- Said Nicole moving uneasily.

  
-Of course, come inside, dad is in his Office, I call him immediately.- Said the girl smiling at her.

  
Nicole was not wrong, the Interior was that of an ordinary house, tastefully decorated though rather minimalist. Nicole didn't know why, but she had a feeling that lacked the hint of a female figure.  
Waits standing, while the girl disappeared around a corner.She studied the environment more closely paying attention to detail, it all seemed so essential, almost purely functional, but it was probably just because that part of the house was used for the reception of guests. But the brain of Nicole had no peace, usually when you come into a studio where you are dealing with people's minds, the furniture is always so random, as if to give at all costs a home feeling and familiarity.

-Mrs. or Miss Haught, right? I'm Dr. Alfredo Gagliardi.- A man of short stature with a rather weighted body and face that resembled that of a rabbit, stepped forward holding out his hand to Nicole.

  
The woman was annoyed by that exuberance, was too familiar and aggressive.

  
She held out her hand to the doctor, he pressed it with the usual fervour by car salesman, squeezing the hand of Nicole.

  
-Miss Haught, nice to meet you.- Said Nicole forcing herself to be polite.

  
-Please, follow me!- Said the man began to walk in the direction from which he had appeared.

  
The furniture did not change, remained cold and impersonal.

-Sit down, make yourself comfortable.- Said the Doctor doing the rounds of the desk and sitting behind it.

  
Nicole was puzzled, that man was the exact opposite of what she had expected, didn't seem professional and his strange way to pronounce the words made him almost comical, then Nicole thought the name: Alfredo Gagliardi, maybe he was Italian.

  
-Nicole, can I be casual with you, isn't it? - Said leaning back in his chair.

  
Nicole felt discomfort increase.

  
-Sure,- answered trying to control her breathing.

  
-Don't be nervous, there's no threat here.- He said smiling and wrinkling his nose, he seemed absolutely a rabbit.

  
-Of course ... Uhm ... What do we do first?- Said Nicole increasingly uncomfortable.

  
-How rude I was, can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea or a beer?- He smiled amused.

  
Nicole did not understand what was so funny, but she shook her head by making a polite smile, -no, thanks, I'm fine.-

  
-Well, you have your medical records?- His face suddenly became serious.

Nicole was increasingly confused by the attitude of this man.

  
-Yes, just a moment.-Nicole took her purse and began to search inside. Finally she found the envelope with her documents.

  
The man took it and began to read.

  
-What do we have here, depression, paranoid behaviour, behaviour from self-harm, anxiety disorders. Have you ever attempted suicide, Nicole?- Asked by going straight to the point.

  
The woman's body stiffened and shook her head.

  
-Well, very well, have you ever been violent towards animals or people?-

  
-No, of course not!- Replied Nicole offense.

  
-Don't worry, these are just routine questions, I must consider whether you could be a danger to yourself or others.-

  
Nicole merely nodded.

  
-I think you may be the ideal candidate, the experiment will take place on the island of Poveglia, near Venice, in Italy.- Said returning to play a friendly expression.

 

-A trip to Italy?- Nicole was really surprised.

  
The Professor nodded, he seemed rather pleased, -we'll see you in two days, at the same time, so I will have time to prepare all documents, if you don't come I denied your request. All clear?-

  
Nicole nodded puzzled.  
  
  


 

 

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in the next chapter, the arrival in Poveglia, and some of its actual history and a bit of this story ;) I know, the start is a little slow, thanks for being here!

**4**

 

Nicole came home only for changing her clothes and take an energy drink, then went out to the Park.

  
She sat on her usual bench and pulled out on her cell phone, set the Wi-Fi of the Park, she loved having free internet.

  
Did a search on the island the professor was talking about, she had to make a few attempts, she had no idea how to write Poveglia, finally found the page.

  
Nicole managed to only read a few lines, something about the subject that had been used as a shelter for the elderly, mentally ill and in the years of the black death, as a place to abandon the postulants. Then the page stopped working, and appears an alert on which was written "page is not available in your country".

  
-Are you kidding?- Said trying to reload this page several times, but the warning kept coming, tried then at other sites, but nothing, the island of Poveglia could not be sought.

  
-Oh come on! I just want to know something about that place!-Nicole was really upset, she hated doing anything without first knowing every detail. -What is it? A State secret? Don't tease me!-

Last chance...

Nothing.

  
-Fine. I will come to see you personally and I get paid well to do it! - said she to the screen.

 

><<>><

 

-Here you go, you just have to put a signature here.- Said Dr. Gagliardi, pointing to an empty space and holding out a pen to Nicole.

  
Nicole costs a few seconds to read the documents, in brief: she assumed all responsibility and if she had created serious problems, would be charged to you the cost of the trip, both outward and return and would not receive the sum of $3,000.

  
-What kind of problems are we talking about?-

  
-Don't worry, certainly not about you, it refers to damage to structures and people.- Said he.

  
But Nicole looked the sheet without taking the pen.

  
-I tried doing a search on the island of Poveglia, but, I can't find anything, how is it possible?-

  
Dr. Gagliardi, looked at her strangely, -I don't understand, what do you mean?-

  
-When I try to search for information on the island, an alert appears, says I can't access that content type, has been blocked in my country.- Nicole felt downright silly now that the doctor looked at her puzzled.

  
The man laid down his pen beside the hand of Nicole, then went over to the computer keyboard and quickly dialed something.

-The page is perfectly accessible, see.- He said turning the screen toward Nicole; the woman took time to read: "the island of Poveglia a history of ..." but the Professor had already turned the screen.

  
Nicole now felt extremely, definitely silly, her head was spinning, sweating of the hands was increasing and the familiar feeling sick to her stomach grew more and more.

-Are you okay?- The Professor looked closely at the face of Nicole who had become pale.

  
-I need to go to the toilet ...- Gasped her.

  
-Sure, third door on the left.- The doctor got up to open the door, but she raised her hand blocking him, she wouldn't have nobody close, in those moments.

  
Nicole returned in the study, nine minutes later. The her face was tired and pale, she looked like a zombie.

  
-Are you okay?- Asked the Professor, worried.

  
-I'm fine, I just had an attack ...- Nicole couldn't even pronounce that Word, without feeling bad.

  
-How often does this happen?-

  
-Is inaccurate, it can be triggered by anything at any times.- Replied Nicole, was recovering slowly some color.

  
-Can you sign?-

  
-Yes, I'm sorry.- Said Nicole averting the her gaze.

  
-You don't have to apologize, we are doing this for your problem, you'll be fine.-

  
The magic words: "you'll be fine", that sounds good, a magnificent momentary illusion, you believe it for a moment, you convince yourself that will be true, what a relief.

  
A lie.

  
Your demon is there, lurking ready to hit you and to remind you that you are so paltry and insignificant, worthless and everyone hates you, 'cause you are wrong and don't deserve to be happy.

  
-Miss Haught?-

  
Nicole emerged from the pit of her thoughts, -excuse me, please, show me where to sign.-

  
The man looked at her for a few moments, then handed her a pen and pointed again where was the signature.

  
-Here's a plane ticket to Venice, once arrived in Italy just call a taxì and make you carry at Pier 3, you and some guests leave with a ferry, others, myself included, would reach the evening, directly to the villa, is that clear?-

  
-I don't know a single word of Italian ... - Said Nicole.

-Don't worry, learn to say: pier three, please. And will be done, you also have to change your dollars into euros, the European currency.-

  
-Pier three, please ...- Said Nicole.

  
-In Italian, you have to tell, many Italians speak some English, but probably not your driver.- Joked him, although in fact he was serious.

  
-Can I hear the pronunciation? - Ask Nicole, determined to learn it well, before trying.

  
-Of course: Al molo tre, per favore. - He said.

  
-Thanks, I'll keep that in my mind.-

  
-See you Sunday, then, in the city of love and romance!-

  
Nicole nodded shaking hands of Professor.  
  



	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let me know if you like this story or not, it's hard to write this, because every time Nicole has anxiety, it comes to me too, from the next chapter things get a little more action.  
> Do not be afraid to tell me what you really think, it's not easy to offend me :) If you do not like it or find that there are too many mistakes, please tell me.  
> Thank you!

**5**

 

Nicole prepared a backpack and a small suitcase, would have been enough to contain some clothes, three boxes that contained her herbal lozenges, a carton of cigarettes and a couple of Energy drinks.

  
On the list of needs that had compiled had written everything needed and something more, she had've also, it was all free. A part of her mind was still rebel at the idea of having everything absolutely free.

  
Nicole checked and re-checked everything dozens of times, had her turn off the gas? Close all Windows? Checked to have all documents? Yes, dozens and dozens of times.  
She couldn't believe I'm she really leaving, in another Country! She was excited and anxious together, knew what was going to be a great deal for her, she was not 100% clear what would happen in the villa, but for once, she was intrigued.

  
There was one thing that though Nicole couldn't be explained: every time she tried to do a search on the island of Poveglia, appeared the same warning, had initially thought about a problem with her computer and her cellphone, but when she failed even using the computer at the public library, well, her paranoid mind had begun to believe that the island did not want she knew nothing.

Already, one thought to be mentally ill.

 

><<>><

 

Nicole arrived at the airport with almost an hour early, she wanted to make sure do everything calmly and precision.

  
All those people the uncomfortable, though, no one would notice of her, why would they?Maybe they could think she was weird: tall, slim and with that hair so red ... would have judged, criticised and ridiculed.

  
Obviously nothing happened like that.

Nicole took place in the ranks of her boarding, despite all her phobias Nicole wasn't afraid to fly, was suffering just dizzy, thankfully had a central place, on the plane, so she would not have been forced to seethe height at which she flew.

A stern-looking woman took the passport of Nicole studying her for a long moment, Nicole felt anxiety knocking at the corners of her conscience, that moment seemed eternal. After a while, the woman finally gave the documents to Nicole, she was free to go.

She Climbed onto the plane and tried on her place. Put the earphones in her ears and let the music take her away.

The journey lasted eight and a half hours, then Nicole had much time void to be filled in preparation for when her would have landed.

Nicole awoke when a voice filtered through a loudspeaker announcing the obligation to fasten the seatbelt and prepare for landing.

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep and couldn't believe slept during the entire trip, was displeased, she wanted to think and now there was no more time.

She Checked the time: it was two o'clock in the afternoon, she had a moment of confusion, then remembered the correct time zone, Italy was six hours ahead, compared to America.

-I'm in the future ...-Whispered to herself.

She descended from the plane and looked up at the sky: big black clouds were threatening an imminent rain.

-Thank you for your hospitality, Italy.- Actually Nicole wasn't ironic, she loved the rain and thunderstorm, made her feel secure, safe, while the Sun gave her the feeling of being exposed and more alone than ever.

Recovered her suitcase  and immersing herself in that sea of people, she heard someone talking in English, but most of those people were talking in Italian, at her ears sounded almost like an alien language, it was strange the way the sounds seem totally different, despite the use of the same letters of the alphabet.

Headed for the exit, but her attention was captured by an elderly woman who screamed and gesticulated so hectic against her questioner: a young man from olive-colored skin. Nicole observed the scene trying to decipher all the gestures that the woman was with her hands and the rest of the body, but did not understand much, indeed, in fact almost nothing, she wondered what it meant the gesture that was more often: she raised a hand and encompassed all her fingers at a point , by raising and lowering the arm so frantic, she had seen this done a few movies where there were Italians  which they were parodies of themselves.

Nicole continued and finally came out in the sea air of Venice, there was a smell in the air, sea, fresh bread, coffee aroma and others that she was unable to give a precise name.

Looked for a taxi and she had no trouble finding one.

-Buon giorno, al molo tre, per favore.- She said repeating what she had learned, it sounded so strange.

The man driving the looked puzzled for a moment shaking his head, -no Pier, young lady.- He said with an incomprehensible accent.

-Why don't at the pier?-Asked Nicole uneasy, from the back seat.

-No cars in Venice, you understand me? Here all water, boats, no car. Near the pier, not at the pier, you know this?-

-All right, near the pier then, okay?-Tried Nicole.

The man smiled at her nodding and saying something in Italian which, obviously, Nicole did not understand, but felt something positive.

Nicole felt extremely uncomfortable, why the Professor hadn't given an information so important?

-Prima volta in Italia, vero?- Said the man looking at her in the rearview mirror.

-I'm sorry, I didn't understand.- Said Nicole, a prey to cold sweats.

-I said, first time in Italy? - Said the man, this time in English.

-Yes, first time.-

Nicole didn't understand why he want to make conversation with a stranger.

-Where are you from? America or England?-

-America.-

The man made a whistle, -lontano.- He said in Italian, then corrected himself, -away.-

Nicole nodded.

The car stopped no more than five minutes later.

-That's it, now go over there, ask other people where's Pier 3. Okay?- Said indicating an inaccurate point towards the sea.

-How much should I pay you?-

The man thought a moment, perhaps he didn't understand, then turned and checked the screen.

-Fifteen euros and 45 cents, but fine for just 15 euros.-

Nicole took the wallet, she thought that this was a robbery, a sum significantly high for a few minutes, but did not protest and tried to figure out how to pay, eventually drew the money a green and a pink sheets, by 5 and 10 euro.

-Thanks,- said taking the backpack and suitcase.

-Grazie a te, bella ragazza dai capelli rossi.- He smiled friendly

Nicole nodded by closing the door.

The Professor had to give her an explanation.

Nicole tried to orient herself, fortunately there were many tourists in Venice and was able to find a woman who spoke English.

The woman was very friendly and explained with clarity how to reach the Pier 3.

Nicole traveled the path indicated in the distance she saw a giant white sign that read: Poveglia, guests Dot. Gagliardi.

Approached a ferry and saw that there were three other people, plus one that it a sheet in his hand.

A woman was talking with the man who had the sheet, he laughed delightedly, the man noticed the presence of Nicole made a gesture with his hand, wanted Nicole approached them.

The woman turned to see who was coming, Nicole had any difficulty recognizing she; was the woman who she had met in the Park, a few days before, her discomfort grew out of proportion. The woman seemed to recognize her too and smiled kindly toward Nicole.

-Miss Nicole Haught, we were waiting for you, did you have trouble finding the place, I must presume.-

Nicole nodded wondering how he could know who she was.

-Sorry I'm late...- said without looking at anyone.

The others were a sign of greeting.

The man nodded, inviting those present to follow him on small boats.

-To the cursed island of Poveglia!- Said the man.

Nicole had a moment of bewilderment, "cursed"!?.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The history of Poveglia, between legend and reality:  
> This island was formerly called "Popilia", or "poplars" probably because of its vegetation, according to some nineteenth century historians.  
> According to Pompeo Molmenti, in the second half of the ninth century, the island was populated by about two hundred Venetian families:They were the servants of the Doge Pietro Tradonico who was killed in 864 following a conspiracy by some Venetian nobles. After the conspiracy, the servants barriced themselves for forty days at the Doge's Palace asking for justice. It was Orso Partecipazio, the successor of the murdered Doge, to resolve the matter: granted them to inhabit the island and enriched them with many privileges. In less than a century the community of Poveglia was enlarged: many buildings were built and the island became rich in vineyards and salt pans. On December 30, 1339 with deliberation of the major Council, it passed from Gastaldia to Podesteria, with the election of the Podestà Pietro Lando. The new Podesteria, based in Poveglia, also had jurisdiction over Malamocco, Pellestrina and Pastene (Portosecco, locality of the Lido di Pellestrina). In 1379, the decline of the island began, coinciding with the war of Chioggia. When the Poveglians returned to the island, they found it reduced in its surface due to the erosion of the water and damaged by storms. From 1423, there being no longer any inhabitant in the island and therefore not even a priest who officiated in the church remained, begging for the podestà and the citizens of Poveglia who lived elsewhere, was decided by the Senate and countersigned by the Greater Council, which the Rason Old, who had taken possession of the island, could spend 30 ducats a year in the wages of a chaplain celebrating the "Divine Offici". Read more about the old Rason. Between 1571 and 1574 it was built, the octagon, the octagonal islet used as an artillery battery for the defence of the canal. (In short, pieces taken from https: //veneziacriminale.wordpress.com/2013/10/13/666/ )  
> By the end of ' 700 until mid ' 900 the island became a place of quarantine for people and goods, but it was also the last refuge for many people suffering from plague, which in earlier centuries had been confined to Islands Lazzaretto Vecchio and Lazzaretto Nuovo. In the latter, the archaeological excavations carried out recently have unearthed thousands of skeletons of plague victims buried in mass graves. There are no data on the number of dead who lie in Poveglia, but his reputation as the island's cursed ' has led to wild rumors: about 50% of its land mass would contain human skeletons. Probably, for the gruesome place where people waited just to die, many legends were born, Poveglia also powered by incursions of Ghostbusters have come from overseas (USA). To increase the reputation of the island's cursed ' there is an unconfirmed suspicion that the structure used to House elderly convalescents, built in 1922, was used as a mental asylum. The poor patients were persecuted not only by the ghosts of plague victims, but also by a sadistic doctor lobotomizzatore, but he paid for his cruelty, because he was driven to suicide by the same ghosts that so frightened the his sick. The hospital was closed in 1968, and since then Poveglia is inhabited only by its ghosts.  
> The locals held away from the place, because, in fact, thinks it's haunted.
> 
> I reported only a few historical facts and some rumors, ' causes write everything is really too long, so if you are interested you can get an idea of what I'm telling, obviously in this story there will be changes to get from me in order to tell the story. Sorry inaccuracies or errors in translation. Thank you all!


	6. 6

**6**

 

Nicole stood on the deck of the steamer, leaning against the railing, watched Venice leave plan.

The sketches produced by the movement of the boat, watered soon the sneakers and jeans, but she didn't care, on the contrary, she thought it was an extremely pleasant sensation.

-Hi, Nicole, right?- A voice, to her left.

Nicole turned her head slowly, whereas a bad feeling swelled from her stomach.

She groped without being able to speak.

-You are the woman that spoke alone to the Park, I remember you, I never thought I'd see you again, not in a situation like this.- Said watching Nicole straight in the eye.

-I.. Uhm ... I don't know how ...-Nicole had the feeling that there was more oxygen in the air.

-But, you do that with everyone or just with the pretty girls?- Said the woman moving a lock of her black hair from her face.

-I- Nicole began to see tarnished, while her heart hammered away gone crazy in her chest. She put her hand to her throat as if to remove the grip that prevented her from breathing.

-Hey you okay, you're having an attack ...-   -No! Don't say that word!- Cried Nicole throwing open her eyes, her pupils were so dilated, and many capillaries were appeared around the iris making her eyes almost demonic.

-Anything I can do?-the woman looked frightened, but did not seem willing to abandon her.Nicole felt that her legs were soft, a moment after she fell on her knees and she saw all black.

The raven haired woman halted the fall of Nicole just before her face slammed against the wooden floor.

-Shit- Whispered the woman while holding the body of Nicole.

 

><<>><

  
Nicole felt she was going to wake up, but something verging on her conscience prevented her from waking up completely.

As if waking up had acted too many consequences, but why? She could not remember clearly.

-Hey, can you hear me?- A voice, knew that voice, but she could not give her a face.

She felt a gentle touch on the forehead, a caress.

Nicole groaned, didn't even know what she wanted to communicate, now she just wanted back conscious, fully conscious, in that situation, she felt so vulnerable.

-What? Can you speak to me?-That voice again and another caress, this time on the hair, who was stroking and why? She could not find a reason to that strange situation. For a moment her mind went to her: Sonya, but Nicole was able to repress the thought, before it became too painful.

She felt her body extremely heavy, she had no certainty, but she thought she was lying on something soft and had her head lifted and resting on something harder and uneven. She felt hot air reach her eyes, as if someone blew on her forehead, that the air smelled of whiskey.

Finally Nicole was able to open her eyes, did not expect to see a face over her.

-What ...? Sighed staring blue eyes that looked worried.

-You're awake.-The woman smiled.

-Where am I?-Nicole tried to move but her body refused to obey to her brain, she looked over the woman's head and saw a ceiling decorated with frescoes, above their heads hung a chandelier that seemed made of Crystal drops.

-You are on the island of Poveglia, remember why you're here?-The woman made her another caress on her hair. -Do you mind if I touch you?-

Nicole shook up the head, in fact, it was a really nice and feeling warm.

Nicole understood to have her head resting on the knees of women and this made her blush.

-Do you feel better now?- She asked, continuing to caress the hair of Nicole.

-Yes, sorry, I think I'm passed out.-

-Yes it is so, you passed out on the ferry, the man who accompanied us, he has visited you, said it wasn't anything serious, and then we brought you here.-

-I'm really sorry ...-

-You don't have to, you did nothing wrong, but if you react so every time you see me, well, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.- The woman Joked.

Nicole gave a shy smile. -Sorry, I didn't ask you what your name is.-

-Are Wynonna, Wynonna Earp.- The woman smiled.

-I wish I could shake your hand, but I can not move ... Why can't I move?-

-Maybe because they gave you a tranquilizer, you were a little bit shaken.-

-In what sense?-Nicole was worried and embarrassed.

-You woke up and yelled a woman's name, but I did not understand what you said, you tried to jump overboard, so ...-

-Shit- Nicole glanced away, that's never happened before.

-Don't worry, we're all a little crazy, that's why we're here.-

-I'm not crazy, I'm just uncomfortable things together ...-Whispered almost to herself.

-Don't worry red.-

Nicole felt her legs tingle, she began to regain control of her body, but she did not move, did not know how or why, but stay close to her, made her feel good.

-Why are you here? If I may ask.-

-Oh you know, they say I have a few problems in the management of anger and a fondness for alcohol, my therapist, he practically forced me to come here.- Said Wynonna, rolling her eyes. -But I think after this, I don't regret coming here.- Winked to Nicole.

Nicole did not know whether to feel flattered by the assumption that speak just her or feel uncomfortable for the shameless ways of woman.

-Nicole, what do you think, could be fun.- Wynonna lowered the tone of voice, almost whispering and Nicole felt a pleasant tingling sensation between her legs, glanced away embarrassed.

-We need to explore this place is gigantic, you have no idea how great!- Wynonna changed registry, perhaps fearing to scare the red-haired woman.

-I can't wait.-Croaked her trying to control her emotions.

 

><<>><

 

When Nicole decided to get up, she found herself catapulted into the Victorian era, everything in that room, from lace to furniture made her think that historical period.

Dark furniture and massive, probably of precious mahogany and cherry, towering red curtains, a cloth sofa with an array of flowers and a large ornate rug that covered the floor, the walls there were candelabra, with real candles and paintings, Nicole acknowledged a Van Gogh.

-This is a painting by Vincent Van Gogh: the potato eaters!- Said Nicole excited.

-Wow ... do you know about art? - Said Wynonna approaching Nicole, who watched admired the painting.

-Not exactly, but he is my favorite artist and I love this painting.-

-About him, all I know is that he was playing in our own team.- Wynonna, put her finger on her temple.

-He was depressed and misunderstood, committed suicide at 37 years old, at the time of his death, almost no one knew or admired his art, but later, in the twentieth century, influenced many artists.- Said Nicole staring at the opera.

Wynonna approached still closer to Nicole put an arm on her shoulder, very casually and she looked at the opera. Nicole had a thrill to touch and felt a tingle down again.

-Let's see what else is out there?- Said clearing her throat.

-Sure, let's go.- Wynonna appeared happy with the decision by Nicole.

The red haired woman looked around, finally identified the her backpack, discretely took some of her pills and put them in her pocket,-let's explore!-

  
  



	7. 7

** 7 **

 

Going along the infinite corridor Nicole realized that there were several mixes of different eras, but none, beyond post end of the twentieth century.

-I don't understand, from what I understood, there was a madhouse here... who gathered all this art here?- Asked Nicole while admiring a marble bust, she wasn't sure, but it seemed like Garibaldi.

-Don't ask me, I tried to do research on this place, but it seems protected.- Wynonna retorted.

Nicole turned around and gave the woman a perplexed look, -not even I was able to do research on the island, but the professor showed me that instead the site is usable...-

-Okay, that's a little weird.-she commented.

-Maybe we could ask... I don't know, besides the guests like us and the professor, will there be other people? This place is huge and from what I have seen, also well kept. So someone cleans the villa.- Nicole reasoned.

-We were welcomed by two elders, a man and a woman, I think they are the keepers.- Wynonna replied.

-We could ask them. Then.-

-I don't know, they didn't open their mouths, not even to say hello, they pointed to your room and mine, purely in gestures.- Wynonna said, studying another marble face.

-Okay.- Nicole was puzzled.

-I'd say move on, this place is great.- Said Wynonna curious to see what else was around, -I came from that direction, so I want to go to this one, what do you say?- She asked, pointing a point at her shoulders.

-Of course.- Answered Nicole a little disoriented.

Wynonna grabbed Nicole's hand and began to run, she looked like a little girl.

They turned the corner, luckily Wynonna and Nicole managed to stop. A few more steps and they clashed with an elderly man, dressed in a stylish white tuxedo.

-Excuse us...- said Nicole too embarrassed.

The man remained motionless, in the middle of the hallway, fixing them in silence.

-Uh, we're just driving around, we wanted to see the wonders of home.- Said Wynonna stepping to the side to continue, but the man moved, preventing the passage and shook his head.

-We can't go that way?- Ask Nicole.

The man pointed to a placard, was in Italian, so neither Wynonna nor Nicole knew what it said.

-I'm sorry, I don't understand Italian.- Said Nicole, hoping he understood.

The man staring with watery blue eyes, crossed his arms to form a "X", ban.

-Okay, sorry, we did not want to create problems.- Said Nicole bowing her head.

The man continued to secure property, seemed not to breathe either.

-Okay, we then go that way, okay?- Said Wynonna uncomfortable.

The man made a brief nod.

-Okay, come on.- Wynonna began dragging Nicole from the opposite side.

They walked in silence up to the room to Nicole.

-That guy put me chills.-Confessed Wynonna.

-Me too, it was so disturbing.- Agreed Nicole.

-Who knows what's in that hallway ...-

-Maybe even more precious artwork.-

-I don't think so, I hate not knowing.-

-We continue that way, the lobby looks great!- Wynonna began to run, dragging Nicole.

They went down a wide and endless stairs coated with a soft dark green fabric.

Wynonna was not joking, the entrance was impressive and the high ceiling, around every corner you could admire hundreds of works of art.

-Woah ... is gigantic!- Said Nicole with neck bent to look at the ceiling.

The huge dark wood door, the entrance opened and the man dressed in a tuxedo walked in, closing the door to his shoulders. He never even looked in their direction and disappeared into a dark corner, maybe, a service door.

Nicole turned to watch Wynonna, she was staring eyes.

-But how ...? -Whispered Nicole.

-Do you know what this means?- Said Wynonna with eyes that glowed.

-No, I don't think I want to know.- Confessed Nicole uneasy.

-Do you not understand? Secret passages!- Said Wynonna excited.

-But what's the point of return from there?- Ask Nicole staring at the spot where the man had disappeared.

-He's Italian, Italians love being theatrical!- Said Wynonna by spreading her arms.

-I am not convinced at all, it was weird and disturbing.- Said not sharing any enthusiasm whit Wynonna.

-You know one other thing Italians?- Wynonna approaching the tallest woman.

-No ...-

-Lowered a bit.- Said Wynonna.

Nicole looked at her a moment, not understanding the intentions of women. But eventually she reached down, took her face at the level of that of Wynonna.

-I don't want to hurt you, don't look at me like I'm the death.- Wynonna smiled at the face puzzled by Nicole.

The woman approached her face to that of Nicole. -In Italy, they greet each other giving them kisses on the cheek, I kiss your and you, at the same time, kisses my cheek.- Whispered she at the ear of her – that way.- Wynonna kissed the cheek of Nicole, recoiled and kissed the other cheek.

-You should too.-

Nicole wasn't able to move around, confused by the scent and the proximity of the woman.

-Sorry.-

Nicole took courage and imitated the gestures of the woman, through her lips could feel the warmth of the skin by Wynonna, a truly wonderful feeling.

-Why are they doing this?- Ask Nicole with faint voice, no go too far on her face from Wynonna.

-I have no idea.- Wynonna made a laugh, moving away and starting to turn for the hall, she seemed to have fun in teasing Nicole, provoking and then acting as if nothing had happened. Had a really ambiguous behavior.

-Come on, there is still much to see, the Professor and the others are not here before 20.00 pm.-  Wynonna stretching a hand toward Nicole.

Nicole stared a moment the woman, undecided about what to think of her, she liked her, she was a comforting feeling and Wynonna did not seem to want to judge, in fact, seemed attracted to Nicole, but she did have a strange way of flirting.

Nicole smiled at her, deciding to enjoy those moments of lightheartedness, far from her demons.  
  
  
  
  



	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the effusions between women or sex bother you, um ... Do not read this story, there are other quieter ones. Do you think I should put it in the tags? But since splatter and violence were written, I do not think two women who are almost sex are more disturbing than blood, or not? xD

**8**

 

Nicole and Wynonna were again in Nicole's room, they had been exploring for almost an hour, but Nicole had the impression of not having seen even half of that huge place.

  
Wynonna came out of the room again.

Nicole had a moment to think.

Wynonna really seemed attracted to Nicole, and Nicole thought that Wynonna was a really sexy woman, but her mind couldn't leave her alone, she was afraid that Wynonna was playing with her, that she was teasing her and at the first chance she would pretend not to know Nicole. Why? She didn't know, maybe a perverse way to have fun, her mind created problems, but almost never gave her satisfactory explanations. Nicole knew she had a problem, she had never denied it, not even to herself, but admitting to having a problem does not solve it. It makes you feel even worse, because you know you are different from others. For example, is someone taking a picture of you? Well, the other people are waiting smiling for the camera flash, while you, well, feel the facial muscles that begin to stretch under your skin giving shape to horrifying grimaces, and the more you try to stop them the more your face shakes.You start not to leave the house anymore, avoid people like the plague, you can no longer go to the bar, not even for a simple coffee. You have the impression that everyone is staring at you and laughing at you.

Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by Wynonna's return.

The woman waved, smiling, an amber-colored bottle.

-You join me?- She asked, sitting on the bed next to Nicole.

Nicole hesitated for a few seconds, still a victim of bad thoughts, then nodded.

-Fantastic!- Wynonna began to unscrew the cap of the bottle and handed it to Nicole.

The red-haired woman smelled the bottle, the smell of alcohol pinched her nostrils and the endorphin began to flow through her body at the thought that her mind would soon be clouded. She took a long sip and passed the bottle to Wynonna who looked at her and smiled.

-Wow, I thought you would start coughing as if there wasn't a tomorrow.- Wynonna took a generous sip.

-You smoke? - Nicole asked.

-Sometimes, especially when I drink. - She smiled again.

Nicole nodded and got up, began to rummage through her suitcase and took a pack of cigarettes.

-I think it would be better to open the window, - she whispered to herself.

She separated the big heavy curtains and opened the window, what she saw left her breathless.

-Woah...- She said admiring the almost disturbing beauty of the bell tower under the cloudy sky.

 

 

 Wynonna joined her, intrigued by Nicole's amazement.

\- It seems that not everything has been restored, it's disturbing...- She sighed.

Nicole stayed for a moment to observe the bell tower, then followed Wynonna, the woman had sat on the big carpet with the bottle between her legs.

They smoked in silence for a few minutes passing the bottle to each other.

Nicole felt that alcohol was beginning to do its duty and she began to relax.

Wynonna blew the smoke on Nicole's face, she had a little laugh.

-Then you know how to laugh. - Wynonna said satisfied.

-It seems so - Nicole said while two deep dimples appeared on her face

\- I like you when you laugh. - Wynonna's tone was lower and her eyes were shining because of alcohol and probably excitement.

Nicole looked at her, saw the desire in the eyes of the woman in front of her and felt flattered by that look.

Wynonna seemed encouraged by Nicole's smile and her gaze became even more predatory.

-Don't look at me like that... I feel like an idiot. - Nicole confessed.

-I don't think you're an idiot... but only a creature in need of attention. - Wynonna bit her lower lip.

Nicole felt a tremor between her legs, but didn't move to relieve her intimacy, fearing a negative reaction from the woman in front of her.

Wynonna put her hand on Nicole's leg and she trembled on contact.

-You need someone to take care of you, don't you?- That wasn't a question.

Nicole felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Wynonna got down on her knees in front of Nicole, looked her straight in the eyes and put her hand behind her neck, drawing Nicole towards herself.

Nicole did not resist.

Wynonna captured Nicole's lower lip, a soft, almost chaste kiss.

Nicole moaned, she began to feel pain between her legs.

The kiss quickly became more demanding and Nicole perceived Wynonna's tongue exploring her mouth.

Another groan, stronger.

Wynonna's hand continued to hold Nicole's head, preventing her from moving away, and she let the other hand slide along Nicole's body, stopping briefly on her breast, before continuing downwards, where Nicole needed to be touched.

\- Please, touch me... - Nicole whispered between Wynonna's lips, her breathing had become irregular and heavy.

Someone knocked on the door.

-The Professor has arrived, - said a male voice, - if you see Miss Earp, warn her too, she is not in her room.-

Nicole made every effort to have a normal tone.

-I'm coming now! - She answered.

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other for a moment, embarrassed and excited, then laughed and tried to recompose themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo is really of the island of Poveglia...


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all become, shy xD A little encouragement, for my improvement in the English language (I think xP) Let me know if the story is taking you a little :)

**9**

 

Wynonna walk out, headed for her room to refresh herself.

Nicole felt that the effects of alcohol and excitement were beginning to fade, giving way to another feeling: guilt.

-I have not forgotten you, I could never forget you...- Nicole took her head in her hands.

-I know what you told me, I remember, but I ...- Nicole answered the voice in her head.

-How can I live without you... that's not true, I'm not afraid... I made a mistake, yes I made a mistake and now I have to suffer for it!-

One part of Nicole was aware that she was in the grip of a psychosis, but that part was not strong enough.

Her heart was beating fast and the blood was pulsating in her ears making her deaf to any external sound from her head.

-I made a mistake, I didn't have to, I didn't have to...-

Nicole ran to the bathroom, rummaged like a rage in the locker, and finally found what she was looking for: a razor blade.

 

><<>><

 

Wynonna took the time to calm down and appear presentable.

She thought of Nicole, as she was washing her face, her lips so soft.

When she decided that her appearance was good enough, she came out of her room and knocked on Nicole's door, but no one answered.

Wynonna began to head towards the stairs, thinking that Nicole had preceded her.

At the end of the stairs she found a woman, dressed in a late nineteenth-century maid's dress, the same one who had opened the door to her when she arrived.

-I know that Professor Gagliardi has arrived,- said Wynonna.

The woman did not rest, she only raised one hand, inviting her to follow her.

Wynonna said nothing else and followed the woman through a long corridor, at the end the woman pointed to her a double door and beckoned her to enter.

-You're not coming?- She asked as she began to walk towards the door, when she turned around, the woman had already disappeared, probably through some hidden passage.

Wynonna shrugged and opened the big door, which she found to be the dining room.

-Miss Earp! How nice to see you.- Said the Professor standing up from a large table of pure solid wood; there was a lot of food and drink on the table.

Around it there were a dozen people, she recognized only those who had traveled by ferry with her, but with a bit of discomfort, she noticed that Nicole had not yet got off.

-Good evening to all.- She said, raising her hand as a sign of greeting.Some answered, others just made a gesture.

-Have you seen a red-haired woman? Miss Haught, we're just waiting for her now.-

-Yes, just now, I think she was changing.-

-I hear she got sick on the way.-

\- Now she's much better- Wynonna replied, almost feeling obliged to protect Nicole from possible insinuations.

The Professor nodded sympathetically.

-Well, ladies and gentlemen, we could soon enjoy dinner, we will have time to have a chat about this place and clarify what your role here will be.- He said, raising his voice to reach all present.

Wynonna took her place on one of the free chairs, being careful to leave a space for Nicole. But, where had she hidden herself?

-For all this we thank Mr. and Mrs. Holliday, who cooked for us.-

A man dressed like a cowboy and a woman with an exotic look, made a nod with his head, while those present clapped their hands.

-One person is still missing, but I think we could start to eat something, for explanations we wait to be full. And, Buon appetito a tutti!-

There was a murmur of consent and immediately after glasses and cutlery began to ring.

Wynonna started to eat the pasta she had on her plate, the meat sauce was really good, but she often turned her attention to the door, waiting for the arrival of Nicole.

-That's polenta, a typical dish of Veneto, the region where you are.- The Professor said, pointing to a bowl full of a dense and yellow substance, -don't be fooled by its appearance, it's very good and our Doc has been able to recreate the recipe.-

-Italian origins, - said the man dressed as a cowboy.

Those present nodded satisfied.

They were now at their second capacity and Nicole's not even the shadow.

-Sorry,- said Wynonna getting up, -I'll be right back, I'm going to look for Nicole Haught, this place is a labyrinth, I think she's lost.-

-Great idea, find it and come and enjoy this magnificent dinner.- Said Gagliardi nodding.

Wynonna came out in the corridor lit by some candles and artificial yellow lights.

She arrived at the entrance when she finally saw Nicole. The woman looked exhausted and upset.

-Hei...- Wynonna said as she approached her.

Nicole looked towards Wynonna as if she was seeing her for the first time and smiled.

-Are you all right? Dinner has already started, but there is still a lot of food.- She said studying Nicole's face.

-Never better, really.- Nicole smiled again.

-Well, you're a bad liar, now come, then tell me everything.- Wynonna grabbed Nicole's wrist, but she retracted her arm emitting a hiss of pain.

Wynonna looked at her for a few seconds, -what did you do to your arm?- She asked slowly.

-I slammed, the corridor was dark and so...- Nicole put her hands behind her back and looked away.

-Let me see. - Wynonna took a step towards Nicole, but she went back.

-What did you do, Nicole?- Wynonna asked again.

-I told you, I slammed, now let's go to dinner, please, I'm hungry.-

Wynonna shook her head, -we'll talk about it later.-

She said starting to walk along the corridor looking behind, to be sure that Nicole was following her.

Nicole had a knot in her throat at the thought of entering a dining room, where everyone was already sitting and even had to eat them in front of them, the thought made her skin grab, but it was also true that she was hungry as a wolf.

Wynonna opened the double door, letting Nicole through first, she was pale and her appearance was even more sickly than before.

-I found her, she was lost.- Wynonna lied.

-Good evening.- Nicole said without looking at anyone, -sorry for the delay.-

Wynonna sat her down next to her.

-Well, now that Miss Haught has also joined us, we can begin.- Gagliardi said by nodding to Nicole.  
  



	10. 10

**10**

 

-Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to talk about why we are gathered here and what this program envisages,- Gagliardi paused to look at all those present.

-After various researches and studies, I reached the conclusion that this was the best place to conduct an experiment on the various disorders that characterize human beings. All of you are different, you have different stories and different problems, but all of you have one thing in common: fear.- He cleared his throat while everyone present watched him, waiting.- None of you will be deprived of your addictions here, that is not the purpose of the program, so you will not have to start to find hiding places for alcohol or drugs.-

There was a whisper of surprise.

-Yes, you understand, you will be subjected to various written tests, I want to understand what drives you to feel fear, what is the use of your fear, is it rational or irrational? Would the human being be a human being with less fear anyway? What distinguishes us from other animals? Not only language. Questions?-

One hand got up, it belonged to a blond boy, maybe about thirty.

-Yes, Mr. Wilson? -

-Good evening, I noticed that my mobile phone has no field and can not even connect to an internet network.-

-In fact, this island is completely isolated, it is essential that you are isolated from the rest of the world, this recreates the feeling that many of you feel every day, only that here you are not alone and you can count on your companions, this will allow you to learn to trust your neighbor.-

-This was not on the contract.- Said the same blond boy.

-But what if someone were to feel sick? How do we contact someone to come to our rescue?- A woman, near Wynonna, asked.

-Don't worry, I have a medical degree and I know every first aid maneuver, the villa has everything needed to provide an adequate supply of rescue gadgets, and in case of emergency, I have with me a radio capable of communicating with the outside world.-

\- This place is so luxurious, but so disturbing and huge, I imagine it's a desired thing.- Commented Wynonna.

\- Yes, Miss Earp is like an allegory of yourself: the image you try to send out is positive, while inside you there are darkness.-

There was another murmur.

-To whom does this villa belong? Its owner will be here with us?- Churches still Wynonna.

-The villa belonged to Duke Giacomini from Venice, it was he who led the restoration work until the day of his death, twenty years ago, since then the work has stopped and volunteers occasionally take care of the maintenance of the villa. This place is rarely visited, it is closed to the public.-

\- How did you get permission to stay here?- Churches again Wilson.

\- Science opens many doors, Robert.- He simply answered.

-There are places where we are not allowed to go?- Asked the man dressed as a cowboy.

-No, not exactly, but I advise you not to go to places that have not been renovated, they are unsafe and also the ground is littered with corpses.- He said smiling, as if he had said something extremely nice.

The murmur was loud this time and those present looked at each other perplexed.

\- Corpses?- Wynonna churches.

-Yes, it is estimated that more than 50% of the land of Poveglia is scattered with the remains of postulants and other poor people who died here.-

-This is madness, because the bodies have not been removed?- Asked the exotic-looking woman, sitting next to the cowboy.

-Near the church there is a stone stele that reads: "Ne Fondias Vita Funct Contagio Requiescunt MDCCXCIII."-

\- What's that? Latin? Translated?- Churches Wynonna.

\- Yes it is Latin, says: Do not disturb the dead by contagion in life, rest. Poveglia 1793. In a nutshell, we must leave the dead alone.-

-I don't like this story at all.- Said a girl crossing her arms to the chest.

Those present nodded in agreement with the girl's statement.

-Do you have any more questions?-

-How long should we stay here?- Robert asked.

-Until I consider it appropriate. Is that a problem?-

All of them made the same sign that it wasn't.

\- Well, after all, we'll talk tomorrow, we'll meet in the living room on the ground floor tomorrow at 09.00, I'll give you your tests. Good night.- He said standing up and going out.

Everyone was baseless, they didn't like the idea of being surrounded by skeletons.

 

><<>><

 

Nicole sat down, staring at her full plate halfway, while the others stood up murmuring.

-You didn't like my kitchen, Miss Nicole?- The cowboy and the woman approached Nicole, while Wynonna watched the scene, ready to intervene in case the man became threatening.

-Actually, it was really good, but I'm not used to large portions of food.- She answered without looking at him.

The man seemed satisfied with the answer.

-What do you think? - The woman asked.

-I don't know, but I think this is rather disturbing and I don't like it.- Commented Wynonna.

-I'm Rosita, however, this is John Henry Holliday, my husband.-The woman extended a hand towards the two women.

Wynonna held her up, -I'm Wynonna, and this red head, it's Nicole.- She made the introductions.

-Pleasure- said Nicole continuing not to look at anyone.

-You can call me, Doc,- said the man.

-Are you all right, girl? - Rosita asked.

Nicole just nodded.

-We are a bit stunned by the time zone.- Wynonna replied

-Yeah, in America now it's only three o'clock in the afternoon, I've never had dinner at three o'clock in the afternoon.- Commented Rosita.

-We're going, we're tired, isn't it, Nicole?- Wynonna said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

-We have other things to do.- The woman friend to Henry, he turned to her and kissed her with passion, not at all worried about the presence of other people.

-Come on, good night, guys.- Nicole said slowly, without looking at the couple.

-Good night.- The two lovers said.

Nicole and Wynonna walked in silence to the door of Nicole's room.

-Can I come in?- Wynonna churches.Nicole opened the door, and let Wynonna in.

The red-haired woman walked to her bed sitting down.

-Can we talk? - Wynonna sat down next to her.

-What do you want to talk about? Are you worried about the corpse story?-

-I don't like that at all, but I think you know what I want to talk about.-

Nicole pretended she didn't hear, - do you think the place is haunted?-

-How long have you been cutting yourself?- Wynonna said bluntly.

-I don't think that's any of your business.- She answered on the defensive.

-Why do you do it? We can talk about it.-

-I repeat, I don't think that's any of your business.- Nicole looked at Wynonna, saw a flame of anger in her eyes.

\- I don't want you to do this, it makes me feel bad and makes me angry.-

-You're not my caretaker, Wynonna.- Nicole was starting to feel bad, the tension and guilt were taking her throat.

-That's right, I'm not your caretaker. But I want to help you!- Wynonna stood up.

-I think you should go now. - Nicole said lowering her head.

Wynonna said some curses, -let me see that damn arm!- She said grabbing Nicole's wrist trying to raise her sleeve. Nicole moaned with pain.

-Let me go!- She cried, hitting Wynonna's face with a slap.

-Bitch! - Wynonna grabbed Nicole by the lapel from her shirt and pushed her to the ground, her eyes were completely enveloped in animal rage.

-Do you want me to hurt you? Uh? Is that what you want? You forced me to do it!- She screamed, venturing at Nicole and crushing the woman on the ground with the weight of her body.

-Please, let me go.- Nicole pleaded, she was scared of the woman's behavior and feared to be hit.

-I want to take your useless, sad face and bang it against the floor, I'd like to see if it changes.- She growled.

-Please, let me go now.-

\- Why don't you cut your wrists once and for all? Huh? Or are you too cowardly to kill yourself?-

Nicole felt anger taking control of her brain.

-What the fuck do you know about me? You don't know anything about me, you're just crazy! Get out!- Nicole yelled freeing herself from Wynonna's body, moved her with a violence she didn't think she had.

-Don't allow yourself! You don't know anything about me!- Nicole came down to Wynonna's face looking her straight in the eye and began to cry.

Wynonna felt all the anger evaporate.

-I... I'm so sorry, I'm a real shit... - She said getting down on her knees in front of Nicole.

-Get out of here! I don't want to see you again, never again...- Nicole said among the tears while she was hiding her face between her knees.

-Please, I'm sorry, I'm not like that, I swear that was not me ...- She said without moving.

Nicole did not respond by continuing to sobbing.

-Let me stay close to you, I swear, it will never happen again.-

Nicole just lifted her face, enough to see Wynonna. -What are you going to do next? Are you gonna knock my damn head off the ground until you kill me?-

-I don't want to hurt you... I'm sorry, I lost control, but it's only because I really like you.-

-When you opened my skull in half, will you say that you did it because you loved me? That's not affection, Wynonna, that's not how love is shown...- she said, trying to control her breathing.

-Please, I will do anything to make it up to you to forgive me.-

-You think I'm desperate enough to let you hurt me... just because I'm alone?-

\- No, I... give me another chance, please, Nicole.- Wynonna's eyes filled with tears, -I think I feel something for you, and I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose anyone else... ever again.- The tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Nicole watched the woman cry, she didn't like to see her like that, but she was so angry with her.

Nicole took a deep breath and wiped her tears, -come here.- She said touching Wynonna's shoulder.

The woman looked at her for a long moment, then threw herself into Nicole's arms sinking her face into her shoulder, she began to cry abruptly.

-Tell me what happened to you,- she whispered to Wynonna's ear, her body was shaken by violent hiccups and couldn't speak.

-When you're calmer.- She said, squeezing Wynonna's body tighter against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stone is really present on the island and really recites those words,  
> Thanks for being here.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get serious.  
> This chapter contains mentions and descriptions of suicide. In the next chapters the presence of violence will increase, I understand if you do not want to continue with this, I will not be quiet with the descriptions, go ahead only if you think you are not impressionable, thanks to all.

**11**

 

Nicole kept on keeping Wynonna close to herself, the hiccups of the woman upset her, she didn't want to see her like that, she couldn't even get angry with her, because Wynonna wasn't so different from her, she too had her demons and maybe an equally dark and suffering past.

-It's okay, it's over now.- She whispered.

The professor's research actually made sense, why do we suffer? Why feel fear and pain over something that we cannot change, that feeling of helplessness, becomes anger and what is the purpose of anger? Certainly not to make us live in society, but the human being is a social animal.

Too many questions few answers.

-I'm so sorry...- Wynonna whispered, without leaving Nicole's shoulder.

-It's all right - Nicole said trying to have a quiet and reassuring tone. -I can't control myself, when I see this kind of thing, my brain no longer works properly.-

\- What happened, Wynonna? Why is this driving you crazy? I understand it's not a pleasant thing, but...- Nicole tried to get Wynonna away from herself, so she could look at her face, but the woman's body stiffened, refusing to detach herself from Nicole.

\- My wife, she... she killed herself.- Wynonna started crying again, choking with her own hiccups. -I found her in our bathroom... she left me a fucking farewell note... she cut her veins, she was in the bathtub, her naked body completely immersed in her blood, she was so pale.- Wynonna moaned full of horror and pain.

\- I'm so sorry...- Nicole said upset.

-She was so cold, like a piece of ice, she didn't look like a human being anymore, she was a porcelain doll, she wasn't a human being anymore...-

\- When did this happen?-

-Nine years ago... it seems incredible, but, so many years have already passed.- She said trying to calm down.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you relive that pain.- Nicole said stroking the long hair of the woman.

-Why are you hurting yourself?- Wynonna suddenly detached herself from Nicole's shoulder and grabbed the woman's face, forcing her to look her in the eyes, Nicole gave a surprise groan, she was scared by the woman's sudden movement.

-Why are you doing this?- Wynonna continued, her eyes were red and swollen.

Nicole grabbed Wynonna's arms, trying to free herself from that almost painful grip.

Wynonna trained her grip, but did not leave Nicole's face.

\- I also lost, someone I loved.- Nicole said without looking at the woman in the eyes.

-Who was it?-

-I don't want to talk about it, please.- Nicole crossed her eyes with Wynonna's. -The physical pain, for a few moments, allows that of the soul to disappear.-

-All right, Nicole, but don't do it anymore, find another way to vent your pain, but leave your veins alone, please.-

Nicole shook her head slowly, -I will never have peace...- she whispered.

-Nicole...- Wynonna didn't finish the sentence, someone was screaming.

-What the hell...?- Wynonna whispered, she and Nicole took a look at each other.

-Stay here,- Nicole said standing up, but obviously, Wynonna didn't listen to her and followed her.

The screams continued, stronger, closer.

Nicole opened the door and appeared in the corridor.

-The screams came from over there,- said Wynonna.

-I'm going to see. - Nicole began to walk along the corridor.

-Wait, damn it.- Wynonna chased Nicole.

The screams continued, it sounded like a woman's voice, but soon they heard other voices too.

-Damn it, oh shit!- A male voice said, overwhelming the female screams.

-Who could have done this? Oh, my God, oh, my God, that's horrible!- Another voice cried out.

-We have to get him out of there, shit, who the fuck did this, shit!-

-It's them at the entrance?- Wynonna said with her voice shaking, she had no idea what to expect, but it looked like something really bad.

-It seems so...- Nicole whispered, part of her wanted to go back to her room and cover her ears.

The screams continued, more cursings and cries of bewilderment.

The two women began to descend the stairs, in the air there was a metallic and sweet smell, Wynonna felt her stomach turning, she knew well that smell.

-Why do I smell blood?- Whispered Nicole, forcing her legs to keep moving.

They saw a group of people gathered in front of the stairs, there were those who cried, those who screamed and those who even held back with vomit.

-What the hell is going on?- Nicole asked stopping on a step.

The boy who had spoken at dinner, raised his face towards her, had a yellowish color, almost greenish. She turned and raised her head, Nicole followed the boy's gaze and saw something creepy, an image that her mind would never forget.

-Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!- Wynonna shouted behind her.

Nicole couldn't look away from the horror that hung over their heads, she wanted, but something prevented her from turning around.  
  


 


	12. 12

**12**

 

Nicole could not move, she perceived her body as if it no longer belonged to her, stomach and mind were twisting, she wanted to vomit.

Gagliardi's body hung from the big chandelier of the ceiling, the blood slid along his motionless body, a big hook pierced his skull, coming out of his right eye. A dense pool of dark blood had formed on the ground.

-Who did this?! Who the hell did it?!- Shouted Wynonna.

-We didn't know, my wife and I, we... we had come to look for wine and then we saw it...- Doc said as he embraced his wife's body shaken by the hiccups.

-There's a murderer among us! Oh, my God! Someone is a murderer!- Shouted a woman away from the group.

Those present looked at each other, as if only then they had realized that someone had killed Dr. Gagliardi.

-Do we have to call the police or what is there here? The Carabinieri, now!- Shouted another woman.

-We have to find the radio that Gagliardi was talking about.-

There was another woman's cry, it belonged to her, who had first left.

Everyone followed her gaze.On the wall next to the door there was a sign of blood:

_"The real madness is to believe that you can cure madness. You're next, Narciso."_

-What does that mean?- A man asked.

-He has his hands stained with blood!- Shouted the woman who found the writing, pointing the finger at Robert.

-What? No! You all saw me, I touched him to see if he was still alive!- The boy raised his hands stained with blood.

-Let's keep calm, even other hands are dirty with blood, even mine, we all touched something,- said Holliday.

-Where are the two keepers?- Wynonna asked.

Everyone turned towards her, looking at her with a perplexing face.

-There's only us here,- Doc answered.

-No, she's right, we saw a man, dressed as a butler and those who arrived by the first ferry were greeted by two elderly people, a man and a woman.- Nicole said, finally managing to talk.

-No one opened the door for us.- A man came forward, Nicole and Wynonna recognized him as one of those who were on the ferry.

-What are you talking about? There were, she and I saw the man dressed in a tuxedo in the hallway upstairs, and I saw the woman myself, just before going to dinner!-

-I repeat, there's only us here.- Doc extended his arms.

\- But how... but us... but them...- Wynonna babbled.

-Ghosts...- whispered someone.

-Ghosts are the last of our problems, he is dead and among us there is a murderer,- said a young woman.

-It says that Narcissus, will be the next, someone wants to kill again.- Said Robert.

-What if there really is someone else besides us? I mean, there are two of them who have seen two people.- One voice said.

-Or maybe they are the two guilty ones, they arrived last, and by chance only they say they saw someone else.- The same woman accused.

-Don't talk about bullshit, it was you who found the sign and you always say that there is a murderer.- Wynonna went down the last steps and approached the woman.

-Does that seem like suicide to you?- She shouted, pointing at Gagliardi's body.

-Ladies, please, now let's think about getting him out of there.- Doc said, leaving his wife and approaching them.

-Somebody give me a hand.-

Two men came forward.

Wynonna took one last threatening look at the woman and returned to Nicole.

-Are you okay?-

Nicole nodded slowly, following the scene with her eyes, as the three men pulled down Gagliardi's body.

-Are we all here?- Doc Churches.

-Yes, except for the two keepers.- Wynonna repeated.

Holliday chose to ignore the comment, -formed couples and look for that radio, my wife and I would go to his room, someone would go to his studio, the others would look for anything that might come in handy to signal our presence.-

-You're the boss now?- Always the same woman.

-It's not the time to argue about that, let's do as he says, and let's find a way to get ourselves picked up.- Robert said.

-How do we know we're not paired with the killer?- Another voice.

-We can't know, if one of you dies, well, the killer is your partner, but I doubt that whoever it is will be discovered so easily.- Doc answered.

-Stay close to me, we know it wasn't us.- Wynonna said.

Nicole nodded.

-What do we do with him?- Asked a woman pointing to the corpse.

-We take a sheet or a tablecloth and cover it,- said Holliday.

The heads nodded.

-Come on, look for anything and stay glued to your partner, do not separate for any reason,- added John Holliday, before taking his wife and climbing the stairs.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More disturbing content here.

13

 

-I can't believe he's dead.- Nicole susurbed, as she was walking down the third floor corridor with Wynonna.

-We have to find those two.- Wynonna said.

-But don't you think it's strange that only the two of us saw them?- Nicole slowed down the pace trying to understand where they were.

-It's strange and I don't know what to think, but I'm sure of what I saw, if I had been the only one to see them, then I'd say I'm crazy, but we can't both have the same hallucination.-

-Yeah, I don't like this story at all.-

-Who do you think will be next?-

-No one else, will die.-

-Instead I think that we are just at the beginning of a massacre, you saw the inscription on the wall, the next one, will be Narciso.-

-I don't think Narciso refers to a person, but to the narcissistic personality disorder.- Nicole said.

-This makes more sense.- Wynonna confirmed.

-I don't like to think about it, but it seems like a kind of Dante' s game, you know, like Divine Comedy.-

-Oh... like if each sin had its place in the various circles.-

-Just what I meant, the professor was hung on top of us, as if he were rising above the others, I don't know if I can explain myself.- Nicole said.

-Unfortunately I think I understood... who knows what he wants to do to the bearers of anger, they were also in the Comedy, right?-

Nicole took a few seconds to understand.

-I won't let anyone hurt you, we'll find a way out of here.- She said, putting her hands on Wynonna's shoulders.

-I won't let anyone hurt you either.- Wynonna took Nicole's nape and drew her towards herself. Nicole fought against herself, but eventually let her lips meet those of Wynonna.

-I have an idea.- Nicole said between the lips of Wynonna, the woman still did not want to give up her mouth.

-Tell me.- She said, trying to kiss her again.

-We go back to the floor where there are our rooms and return to the corridor where we met the butler.-

Wynonna captured Nicole's lip and nodded.

-Good idea, but I prefer to look for something to defend ourselves with.-

-Absolutely.- Nicole looked around, -we look for something hard.-

Wynonna made a mischievous smile, - hard, huh?-

-Okay, it's nice that you still have all this desire for sex, despite the situation.- Nicole found that reassuring way of reacting to disasters, despite the fact that she would never be able to emulate that kind of behavior.

Wynonna came back serious, -is everything okay, between us?-

Nicole looked at her for a long time, studying her own reflection in the woman's eyes.

-It's all right, between us.- Smiled Nicole.

Wynonna nodded smiling, -come on.- She said, taking Nicole's hand.

 

><<>><

 

-What exactly are we looking for, Liam?- A girl named Giuly, asked.

-Don't ask me, I'm looking for a place to hide until the police arrive, if you want to join me, I won't do anything to stop you.-

-I don't know, if we all did that, nobody would call the police and we would all be forced to stay here.- She whispered.

-I guess they're points of view, I care about my life.- Said the boy.

-I care too, but... I don't know, maybe you're right.-

-Yes, I'm often right, I'm almost perfect after all.- He said with a serious expression.

Giuly rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

There was a strong noise: a thunder.

-Shit, good... _It was a dark and stormy night_...- Liam did irony.

The rain began to beat against the glass, carried by the wind.

-I hate thunderstorms.- Giuly whimpered.

-I don't like them either, humidity and static electricity ruin my hair.- Liam snorted, touching his black curls.

The lamps, at the sides of the corridor, began to shake, from the voltage drops.

-Oh wonderful! Now all we need is for the current to leave us in the dark.- Liam commented.

-Fortunately, there are candles, we should look for torches.-

\- It's a few, I don't want to risk ruining my beautiful face, bumping into some of these ornaments.-

-But, are you really that way... that way?- Giuly asked incredulously.

Liam extended his arms making a bored expression.

A violent thunder and the light went away.

Giuly hissed with discouragement.

-Who are you?- Liam asked.

Giuly followed Liam's gaze and in the half-light saw a human figure approaching quickly.

-Who are you, I asked?!- Liam's voice began to tremble

-Please, it's not funny.- Giuly whimpered, frightened.

The figure was getting closer and closer.

-Stop!- Shouted Liam.

-Let's go.- Giuly grabbed the sleeve of Liam's jersey, but when she turned around she saw another figure, it face was covered and a pail in it hand.

-What the hell?- Liam shouted.

The figure threw the contents of the bucket at Liam, Giuly felt an intense burn in her arm and soon after saw Liam fall to the ground, he twisted, grab his face and cried in an inhuman way. -It burns! Oh, my God, it burns!!!- The next words became incomprehensible as the acid dissolved the muscles and nerves of his face.

Giuly remained motionless, unable to move, stared at Liam's body in the grip of spasms and listened to his cries until he remained motionless and silent.

The girl felt something warm sliding along her thighs: the urine formed a small puddle between her feet.

A moment later she screamed, screamed like she had never screamed in her whole life, her voice boomed through the deserted corridor, the two figures had vanished.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, in Italy, close to where the story is set, it's night and there's really a storm D:  
> xD


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene.

**14**

 

-Damn it!- Wynonna screamed, feared.

The electricity was gone.

-It must be because of the storm, look at that lightning and hear that thunder.- Said Nicole approaching Wynonna.

-Luckily there are these candles...-

\- All right, it's not very important, let's go on, we just have to get off one more floor and we'd have arrived at our rooms, we're looking for some chairs to break, to get clubs.-

-Okay, I like the idea, what I don't like is being wrapped in darkness.- Wynonna commented.

\- Don't worry, we're not completely in the dark, it probably happens often, the candles are always lit.- Nicole said, shaking Wynonna's hand stronger in her.

-Pay attention to the steps.- She said as she began to descend the stairs.

There were screams, chilling screams, they were from a man.

-Shit... - Wynonna got stuck and stiffened up.

-I think they're from upstairs.- Said Nicole.

-Nicole...-

\- I won't let anyone hurt you.- Nicole said, looking Wynonna in the eye.

Another cry, strong and scary, a woman.

-Let's go and see.- Nicole pulled Wynonna's hand, but the woman was like a statue: rigid and motionless.

-Wynonna... come with me.- Nicole said.

The woman began to cry, -I don't want to see any more corpses.-

-Maybe they just saw the two caretakers, or, they need help, come with me, please.-

-I don't want to see any more corpses.- Wynonna repeated.

Someone was going up the stairs, towards them.

-Hold on, we're coming!- Doc screamed running up the stairs, followed by Rosita, the couple got stuck when they saw the two women.

-Who the hell is screaming?- Rosita asked.

-We didn't know, we were coming down when we heard a man scream and a few seconds after a woman's one.- Nicole said, happy to have found someone else.

-Soon, let's go and see.- Doc overcame the two women and started running again.

-Come, let's stick together.- Rosita said.

Nicole nodded, then turned to look at Wynonna, the woman nodded in turn, maybe now she felt safer.

The three women began to run after Doc.

They arrived at the upper floor.

There was one body on the ground and one standing, but the semi-darkness did not allow to distinguish well the forms.

-What's going on here?- Doc asked as he approached the two figures.

-Please, please help me.- The standing figure began to walk toward them.

At that moment the current returned.

Nicole, Wynonna and Rosita screamed: a few steps away from them there was a boy lying on the ground, his face seemed loose like the wax of a candle.

-Please help me.- The girl said again.

Nicole recognized her, she was travelling on the ferry.

-What happened?- Doc asked again, as he approached her.

Nicole looked at the girl, her right arm, she had the sleeve of the sweatshirt shredded, and her skin was red, she looked burnt, but apart from that, she seemed to be fine.

-They... threw acid at us, me... he... he... he... his face, and then... he twisted, he died... he died... oh, God... he died! He's dead! He's dead!- The girl began to scream.

-All right, stay calm now, it's over. You're safe now. Can you tell me who did this?- Doc asked, taking her by the healthy arm.

The girl shook her head violently. -There were two of them, but I, I didn't see their faces, it was dark... and he...- The girl began to cry louder.

-Love, come here, we have to medicate her arm.- He said to his wife. Rosita approached the girl and began to say words of comfort.

-Go to your rooms and lock the door with the key, let's resume our search tomorrow when the sun comes up.- Doc said, to the two women.

Wynonna nodded trying not to look at the body on the ground.

-So you didn't find the radio?- Nicole asked.

The cowboy shook his head.

  
><<>><

 

-We'll all die.- Wynonna said, taking a long sip from the bottle.

Nicole stood still staring at nothing, sitting on her bed next to Wynonna.

-I don't want to die yet, I have a sister to take care of.- She said again.

Nicole kept looking at the emptiness.

-You know, I think Waverly, my sister, would like you, she's like me, she likes human cases.- She tried to joke, but Nicole seemed not to even hear her, her mind was far away towards thoughts too difficult to be pronounced.

-Nicole...?-

Nicole slowly turned towards her, looking her in the eyes, they were so empty, but, so full of pain.

-Nicole, baby...-

-Make love to me.- She said, grabbing Wynonna's face.

\- What? But...- But her lips were blocked by Nicole's kiss.Wynonna immersed herself in the kiss, it was so violent and demanding.

Nicole began to cry, and the more pain she felt growing inside her, more ferocious her kiss became.

-Nicole?- Wynonna withdrew to look at the woman, but Nicole still pressed her lips against Wynonna's, kissing her strongly.

-Please make love to me...- She said, in tears.

Wynonna nodded capturing Nicole's lip.

Their tongues danced together and their anxious breaths mixed together.

Nicole began to unbuckle the belt of Wynonna's jeans, her movements were frantic and uncoordinated.

She pushed Wynonna onto the bed and took her jeans off.

Wynonna gave out a little scream of surprise and pleasure when she felt Nicole's hand rubbing against the fabric of her panties. Nicole climbed up Wynonna's body looking for her lips, her hand increased its rhythm against Wynonna's nucleus.

They separated their mouths only to undress.

They looked at each other for a moment, naked and vulnerable under the gaze of the other.

-Come here.- Wynonna said, attracting Nicole to herself.

Wynonna pushed Nicole under her, kissed her mouth, her jawbone her neck, began to descend, toward Nicole's breast. Wynonna caught Nicole's nipple between her lips and began to suck it, Nicole's breath became heavier and heavier. Wynonna continued her descent filling Nicole's stomach and belly with kisses and small bites.

Nicole moaned when she felt Wynonna's tongue and lips against her clitoris, grabbed the woman's hair following the movement of her head. Nicole felt that she was close to an orgasm, but did not want to come yet, she gently took Wynonna's face and moved it from the center of her legs and drew her up again, towards her lips.

Nicole kissed Wynonna's lips more gently, tasting the same salty taste on the woman's lips.

She pushed their bodies to turn until Wynonna was under her. Her hand went back to the center of Wynonna.

Nicole stretched over Wynonna making sure that their two sexes made contact. She began to move above her without leaving her lips, rubbing their intimacy together.

Nicole cried, cried with pain and relief as she felt between her legs the sex of the woman, whit she was falling in love.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my English has remained understandable, I am pretty tired.  
> Don't be shy, tell me what you think of this story, I'm so curious!  
> Thank you for being here :)


	15. 15

15

 

Nicole stood still staring at the ceiling, listening to Wynonna's calm breath, sleeping on her shoulder.

She felt that her mind had no intention of remaining silent.

Did she have to feel guilty? Is there any guilt in the choice to love? Where is the boundary line between good and evil? Was she a bad person?

_Yes, you are a monster and no one loves monsters_. A voice in her head. 

_No one loves monsters._ Nicole said, responding to the voice.

_Look at you,_ insists the voice, _look at you, so small and useless, look at you, miserable. How dare you breathe the oxygen of the air, why do you fill your lungs with the suffering of others? You enjoy it, don't you? Of course you do, because you're a monster, and no one will ever really love you._

_Yes_ , Nicole answers, _I'm a monster and I don't deserve either happiness or love. Because I am wrong, sadistic and the law of man cannot touch me_.

_No,_ the voice answers, _the law of man can do nothing against you, but I can, I am the torment and I will always be by your side_.

_Everything will be fine,_ says another voice _._

_Who are you?_

_I am hope,_ the voice responds _._

_I don't know you, you have too many faces, too many times you have deceived me._

_Everything will be fine_. The voice insists.

_What? What's going to be all right? Tell me!_

_Do not listen to her,_ torment growled, _wants to fool you again, you'll hurt Nicole. I am your only friend, I will not betray you. I will not deceive you, I will not show you the light of a dead star. Trust me. Do you hear me? Can you feel me? I am the knot in the throat, I am the sense of emptiness in the stomach, I am the heartbeat that increases, I am the tingling in the arms. I am real, I am part of you, and I will be real forever._

An inner conflict, between the natural desire to live and the thought that it doesn't make any sense. Compromise? Living in torment.

_Yes, with me, you and me, forever, we are the two sides of the same coin, you are the head and I am the cross, your cross._

_Listen to me_. Again that voice.

_What do you want from me, hope? Leave me alone! I don't want to live in your illusion, I want to live in reality._

_What is reality?_

_I_ _don't know, I just want to be alone with my demons._

_Why?_

_I don't know, maybe it's the only way I know how to live._

_The only one? That's a lie._

_It's true, I admit it, I lied, but the other one makes me too afraid, loving and being loved, the fear of losing what you love is big._

_It's the fear of not loving, doesn't that scare you?_

_Of course it scares me, but I, I don't know, I'm so tired of being afraid._

_It's what you deserve,_ still tormenting _, don't you remember what you did? What did you do, Nicole? Say it, what did you do! Say it, how she died, say it! Say it! Say it!!!_

-STOP!!!- Nicole shouted.

-What's going on, Nicole?!- Wynonna woke up suddenly frightened by the scream and movement of Nicole's body.

Nicole trembled, her hands held the blanket so violently as to whiten her knuckles, moans of suffering came from her mouth, her eyes were full of tears that could not leave her eyes.

-Nicole, are you all right? What's going on?- Wynonna asked, massaging Nicole's naked back.

-My hands are dirty with blood.- She said, without looking at her.

-What? Honey, what are you talking about?-

-I didn't save her.- Nicole was shaking stronger and stronger.

-Who? Who didn't you save?-

-I won't be able to save you either, I chose to love you, I chose to kill you.- Nicole said, looking at Wynonna.

The woman was afraid of that look, it had something wrong and contained a suffering that no one should ever feel.

-Why? You won't hurt me, Nicole.- She said, taking Nicole's face in her hands.

-I will kill you, everything I touch and love is destined to die, I will be alone again.-

-That's not true, look me in the eye, Nicole, you won't hurt me, unless you want to hurt me. I know you don't want to hurt me.- She said, trying to show her all her sincerity.

-I just hope that whoever is killing us takes me first, I don't want to see your death, I don't want to see your body and feel your blood on my hands.-

-Stop it, that's enough, Nicole. You're scared, I'm scared too, everything will be fine.-

-It's a lie, nothing will do, you're not real, your love is not real, this...-

Wynonna's lips blocked Nicole's words, -it's not a lie, I'm here and I'm real, touch me, I'm real.- She said, taking Nicole's hand and touching her own face.

-Do you feel? My heart beats, I am real and also, the feeling I have for you, is real.- She placed Nicole's hand on her naked chest and let her feel her heartbeat.

Nicole stared at Wynonna for a few seconds, then let herself fall into Wynonna's arms and burst into desperate crying.

Wynonna felt Nicole's fingernails penetrate the skin of her back, hurting her flesh, but she didn't care, she clenched Nicole's naked body to herself, and let the woman pull out her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a dramatic person I am.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I hope you've had a happy and terrifying Halloween too. I know, you missed me so much. xD  
> Well, it's time to be afraid, if you're scared, well, be nice and cute, let me know ;)  
> There's someone behind you, there's always someone behind you...

**16**

 

Nicole felt cold, that annoying cold as when in winter, the wind, penetrates under the clothes and bites your skin.

She got even closer to Wynonna's body, trying to warm herself up, but the woman's body was as cold as marble. Nicole tried to open her eyes, but they seemed glued together, she tried to scream, but her mouth remained mute. She couldn't move anymore, the first rational thought suggested to her that she was in the grip of a sleep paralysis, she had learned to handle them now, but it still remained an unpleasant feeling.

She felt something icy touching her face. A stench of rottenness and decomposition took the nostrils, her stomach twisted.

_I'm dreaming, I'm just dreaming_ : she said to herself.

The touch became heavier, she wanted to open her eyes and wake up, but she couldn't.

-Nicole...- A female and unnatural voice.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, I'll wake up soon_.

-Nicole...- The voice was giggling now.

She felt the blanket slowly sliding away from her body. The feeling of frost increased more and more, becoming almost painful. She could feel her heartbeat increasing, and the unpleasant feeling of emptiness in her chest began to take her.

A cold hand began to caress her naked belly, the touch was pure pain. She had the feeling of being trapped and there seemed to be no solution.

-Look at me, Nicole.- The voice had something familiar, something painfully familiar, but the distorted tone confused Nicole.

The cold hand stopped on her breast, the nipple became stiff and painful, a sharp pain like that of a blade that penetrates the flesh.

-Why do you ignore me? You hurt me, can you feel my pain, Nicole?-

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._

-Look at me!- It screamed, the grip around her breast tightened, it was such a sharp pain that Nicole wanted to faint, but her senses did not abandon her, forcing her to try everything. The tears began to come down from her clenched eyes, she felt like she was going crazy. Part of her invoked death, it seemed to be the only way out.

-Nicole...?-

_I'm just dreaming_. But even she was beginning to stop believing, the feeling was real, too real.

-Open your eyes, Nicole, look at me, look at what you did.-

The breast was released, and for a moment, Nicole thought it was over, but the feeling of frost and smell continued to flutter in the air.

Frosty, hard lips settled on her, the stench was unbearable now.

Nicole managed to open her eyes, but she immediately regretted it: two empty, milky eyes stared at her, the deadly white of the eyeball was so terrifying and wrong.Nicole wanted to shout, but her lips remained sealed and the frost in her ex-girlfriend's mouth prevented her from doing so.

-Nicole, I missed you.- From the woman's mouth began to leak a dark and dense liquid: blood.

Nicole was prey to an unprecedented horror, she was staring at her dead girlfriend, she could not find any words in the vocabulary to describe the horror and terror that possessed her.

She felt two hands grasping her shoulders and beginning to shake her. She couldn't stop staring at the grey, swollen face of the woman she loved.

-Come with me, Nicole, we'll be together forever.- The blood began to drip on Nicole's face, it was so cold. -Come with me, Nicole.-

She felt that her body was being shaken again, someone was calling her.

-Stay with me, Nicole, you're home now.- Said the corpse.

-Nicole!- Another voice, distant but familiar: Wynonna.

Nicole tried to cling to that sound, she wanted to go back to Wynonna.

-Don't leave me again, Nicole, stay with me.- From the eyes of the corpse began to come down tears and her face was distorted in a grimace suffering.

-Nicole!- Again Wynonna's voice, her body was shaken, she concentrated on that closing her eyes.

-Nicole, can you hear me? Wake up.-

Nicole opened her eyes, slowly, she was terrified by the idea of seeing that skinny and sick face again. But above her, there was Wynonna's colorful and worried face.

-Honey, you were dreaming.- She said, sweetly.

Nicole looked at the woman, she represented her salvation.

But there was something wrong, her body still didn't obey her orders and the stench in the air didn't fade. Nicole tried to ask for help, but her mouth remained motionless and mute. Wynonna stared at her smiling. Why couldn't she understand that Nicole was paralyzed?

-Come with me, Nicole.- Wynonna kept smiling at her, put her hand on her cheek, it was cold, cold as death.

Wynonna's face began to lose colour, it became grey and her eyes became white.

Nicole woke up screaming.

-Nicole!- Wynonna was on Nicole's body and holding her shoulders.

The woman stared at her, terrified.

-Nicole, it's okay, okay. You had a nightmare.- She said, touching Nicole's hair.

-I no longer know what is real and what is not.- She said, finally managing to talk.

Wynonna smiled at her comprehensively, -it's all right now.-

-I am real.-

Nicole turned quickly towards the corner of the room from which the voice came: the corpse of her ex girlfriend, stared at her, with that her gaze devoid of pupils.

Nicole screamed desperately freeing herself from Wynnonna's body.

-Nicole, it's okay, it's me.- Wynonna said as Nicole jumped out of bed.

Nicole looked at Wynonna, then, forcing herself, she looked in the corner of the room: empty.

Nicole let herself fall on her knees, she knew she was naked, and she was cold, but at that moment she didn't care. -I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy!- She screamed, taking her head in her hands.

-It's all over, I'm here.- Wynonna approached Nicole's trembling body and put a blanket on her, -it's all right.-

Someone screamed, several voices joined in chorus, screamed with horror.

-God, please, no...- whispered Wynonna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora...?  
> Yes?  
> You're not funny and you don't scare me.  
> Oh... Okay... Sorry, ehm... Are you sure there's no one behind you?


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you suffer from anxiety disorders, I must tell you that in this chapter I will describe the feeling of an attack, I will never say the name of that attack, do not worry; it is enough to unleash it, so please never mention that name in my presence, thank you.  
> This has been very difficult to write, but, this is not only a horror story, but also a testimony of a disorder not very known and often not understood, more and more people in the world manifest this type of disorder, perhaps because of a world that runs too fast, I do not know.   
> So I repeat, if the description can bother you, do not read this chapter, if you want to know what happens, I can make a summary at the beginning of the next chapter, it is not a problem for me. I want you to know that I will never force you to read anything against your will, anything that might disturb any of you.
> 
> Thank you for being here.

**17**

 

-Please, please don't leave me alone.- Wheeze Nicole, trying to calm down.

-I won't leave you, I promise.- Wynonna replied bending down next to her.

-I saw something, I was awake, that was real.- She said looking Wynonna in the eye.

-You had a bad night, really horrible...-

-No, you don't understand, it was real, I saw a corpse.- Nicole answered.

Wynonna didn't answer, and continued to massage Nicole's back through the fabric of the blanket.

-It was real.- Nicole whispered.

Somewhere in the villa, the screams had turned into excited voices.

-Somehow, we will leave here, together.- Wynonna said, looking at the woman shaking under her hand, she looked so small and vulnerable, like a kitten in a storm.

-I need my pills.- She said.

-I'll take care of it, where are those?-

-Thanks, in the backpack, it is a small white box.- Nicole answered with gratitude.

Wynonna stood up, heading towards Nicole's luggage.

-Nicole, um... I can't find anything.- She said turning to look at Nicole.

-Please, look better, they must be there.- Nicole felt the fear come back.

Wynonna pulled out the entire contents of the backpack. -Nothing.-

-Shit, maybe I moved them, but no, no... it doesn't matter, just look in the suitcase, please.- Wheeze Nicole.

Wynonna just nodded and took Nicole's suitcase.

-'Cole... I can't find any white boxes here. Are you sure you took them?-

-Shit, no, no, no, it's not good like that, it's not good.- Nicole was starting to feel really bad, -I'm lost without those pills, they can't be gone.- She got up, letting the blanket slip away, from her body, still naked.

She began to frantically rummage through her stuff. -Please, it can't be, it can't be, it can't be!- She screamed.

She felt her arms were beginning to tingle and a weight was beginning to crush her chest.

-Stay calm.- Wynonna said, approaching her.

-Don't touch me!- Nicole screamed, -it's worse.- She explained.

Wynonna immediately withdrew by raising her hands, -can I do anything?-

-Please, stay still, don't talk, please. Do nothing, please, do absolutely nothing.- Nicole felt that the grip became more and more pressing, her heart exploded in her chest and the feeling that she was going to die and nothing would ever go right, took her breath away.

Wynonna stood still staring at that desperate, trembling and vulnerable creature, conscious of the fact that she could do nothing to help her.

Nicole felt her head turn, lay down on the carpet cuddling in a fetal position; in front of her closed eyelids was an explosion of splinters, silver fragments, fluttering without order. A short pause, enough to fill her lungs with air again, then another attack, less violent, another pause, another attack much more violent than the first. Desperate wheezes came out of her mouth and saliva began to drip from the corner of her open mouth. Her face was purplish, the effort required to avoid going crazy was strong. Nicole just wanted to pass unconscious, she held her breath to deprive her brain of oxygen, but the next attack forced her to change the air in her lungs.

-Please... Please, make it stop...- she wailed, she began to have her eyes blurred and felt her whole body crossed by discharges of pain, due to the contraction of muscles.

-The jeans pocket, in the jeans pocket, looks.- A feminine and reassuring voice.

Nicole's brain took a long time to process the information.

_In the jeans pocket..._

Nicole began to crawl towards the bed. The clothes she had taken off before making love to Wynonna had been left on the ground. Nicole made an inhuman effort trying to control the tremor of her muscles and finally her hand reached the fabric of her jeans. She searched her left pocket and her hand encountered a metallic and plastic material. She took three pills and put them in her mouth, looked for the bottle of alcohol and took three long sips.

Now, she just had to wait.

Luckily, she used to take a few with her, like the day before, before she went to explore with Wynonna. The fact that she found them was already beginning to make a sort of placebo effect, soon the contents of the pills would dissolve in her stomach and everything would finally be all right.

Someone knocked hard on the door.

Wynonna got up slowly and put a blanket on herself to cover her nudity, silently passed by Nicole's body, hoping not to disturb her and opened the door.

-My wife, my wife is sick, someone has poisoned our coffee, several people are sick, two have already died, you two have any medical notions? Please, I don't know what to do.- Said the cowboy holding his hat in his hands.

-God... shit... no, I don't have any medical competence.- Wynonna said with a sorry expression.

-And your friend? Nicole? Does Nicole know what to do?- The man rose to look into the room, Wynonna, instinctively, blocked, the man's look to defend Nicole's naked body from his look.

-Try to make her vomit, make her drink a lot of water and make her vomit. They have to vomit.- Nicole's hoarse voice said.

The cowboy nodded and ran away.

Wynonna turned to Nicole: the woman was getting dressed.

The usual Nicole seemed to have returned, but Wynonna did not open her mouth.

-I'm sorry about before, I was really not nice.- Nicole said trying to smile.

Wynonna just nodded staring at the distorted face of the woman: her eyes were red and swollen, like those of a person who cried for hours.

-The sun is about to rise, we must find a way to get out of here, the time available to us is about to expire.- She said.

-This chain of death will not stop...- whispered Wynonna, had not yet fully realized that other people were dead or were going to die, her brain had a block.

 


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Term: Lesbian, used in a disrespectful way, but no homophobia.

**18**

 

\- Do you think the two keepers are responsible? - Wynonna asked while she was getting dressed, now that Nicole had regained control of herself, she felt free to confront Nicole.

\- I don't know what to think. The girl said there were two attackers, but why didn't the butler attack us in that corridor?-

\- I have no idea.- Maybe we should go back to that corridor and try to find out what it is hiding.- Nicole said thoughtfully.

\- Do you think there's something hidden?-

\- Why else would he keep us from passing?-

\- I don't know, but if you think this will help us out of this situation, then I'm with you.- Wynonna answered with a serious expression.

\- If we don't do something we'll die, there's no other solution. I don't know why murderers do what they do, but if there's a reason, maybe understanding it will give us an advantage.-

\- I like you when you think in a cold mind.- Wynonna commented.

\- Yeah, I know you don't like me in the other way.- Nicole made a bitter smile.

\- Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like you, it's that you make me sick, I don't want to see you suffer.- She explained.

Nicole just nodded.

\- If you have to abandon me to save yourself, well, do it without thinking about it. I will not let you die because of me.-

\- Do not talk bullshit, I have no intention of abandoning you, do not talk like that, do not like it, do not do it.- Wynonna repeated altered.

\- Wynonna, I'm serious, if you have to play mine to save your life, then it will be fine, I promise you that my ghost will not seek revenge.-

\- Stop it, really stop it, I don't know why you talk to me like that, but I don't want you to, this conversation doesn't make any sense. You look like a writer who climbs up mirrors to take his time, because he has to think.-

\- What?- Nicole said, a little laugh escaped from her mouth.

\- I don't know. But stop it, stop it.-

\- Let's find something to defend ourselves with.- Nicole said looking around.

\- I think the $3,000 has now flown away, so let's crack a few chairs.- She said as she approached a chair, - even if it's a real shame, they're so beautiful, and probably expensive.-

\- Do you think I should feel guilty?- Nicole asked.

\- It's for defence, we're not vandals.- Wynonna answered and began to break the furniture.

\- I wasn't talking about that, but about the people who are dying and who are dead, I don't know, I can feel fear, but, I think, I'm not too sorry, in the sense, I'm not happy, but, I don't know, does it make sense?-

 - I'm not too sorry for them either, I mean, the death of a living being is never something good, but, I feel like you, maybe because they're strangers, maybe it's a brain defense mechanism, you know, like after a strong shock.- Wynonna replied without distracting her concentration from the chair.

\- Probably.- Nicole agreed, she was grateful not to be the only one who thought so.

\- Well, that should be good.- She said by handing a wooden leg to Nicole.

\- We stay together, and if someone approaches in a suspicious way, well, hit without hesitation, now it's a matter of survival, it's a question of principle.- Nicole said weighing the weight of the weapon.

Wynonna nodded, agreed, absolutely agreed.

  
><<>><

 

\- What do we do?- Asked a woman sitting at the kitchen table.

\- I... I don't know. - Holliday replied, he looked at his wife's pale and sweaty face, she had a weak and irregular breath, death was near.

\- Not all the coffees were poisoned, for what reason?- A young man asked.

\- It was directed at drug addicts, I'm sure, but mine was good, the killer made a mistake.- Another boy said.

\- How can you say that?- Holliday asked without leaving his wife's face.

\- For this,- the boy pulled a note out of his pocket, - it says: you, who have poisoned your body and society, prepare to die like a rat.- He took a break. - I think it's rat poison.- He ended it.

\- Where did you find it?- Asked the suspicious girl.

\- Under that boy's cup, a corner appeared.- The young man answered by looking at the corpse of a young man.

\- Why did you keep it in your pocket?-

\- I don't know, I did it without thinking.-

\- Let's be calm, I know it's difficult, but we have to keep calm.- Holliday said.

\- It was you that prepared the coffee.- Said the woman.

\- Are you trying to insinuate that I poisoned all of you and my wife? Is that what you're saying?!- The cowboy's face turned red from anger and the vein on his forehead swelled.

\- No, I'm sorry, but it's not possible for someone to kill us so easily without us knowing who it is.- Said the woman frightened by the reaction of the man.

\- She shouldn't have died...- the cowboy whispered, so he listened to his wife's agonizing groans.

\- None of us had to die.- The boy who had found the paper, repeated.

\- There are six of us left, and two of us are always on the sidelines, I'm talking about the two lesbians upstairs.- Said the boy.

\- Are you homophobic, Jerry?- Holliday asked with a grunt.

\- No, I'm not, it was just a derogatory way of pointing at those two... I'm sorry, but I don't trust them.- He said raising his hands.

\- Why are you here, Jerry? For toxic addiction, right?- Holliday continued.

\- Yes, is that a problem?-

\- Yes, it is, you should have been there instead of my wife.- He said, with a voice full of resentment.

\- Look, I get that the lesbian joke has made you angry, and I also get that your wife is dying, but you're the one who said to stay calm. I'm sorry, okay? I can't say I'd take her place, but, I'm sorry anyway, she was a sweet woman.-

\- She is a sweet woman, she is not yet dead.- He said, striking the boy with his eyes.

\- Guys, relax, Jerry's right, the two women behave in a strange way.- Said the woman.

\- They've been in the redhead's room all the time, I don't think they're responsible for it.- Hollday said.

\- How can you say that?- The woman asked.

\- I spent all night and check, none of you came out of her room, until recently, when I called you to get coffee.-

\- Why didn't the two women come down?- The woman asked.

\- I think one of them felt bad, I heard screams, there were two of them, I'm sure, then I heard them talking, they never left their room. A little while ago I went to them, asking if they knew anything about first aid, they were naked and exhausted, the one with red hair, Nicole, advised me to make them vomit, tried to help.- Concluded.

\- So what? The killer is a ghost, but please.- The woman commented sarcastically.

\- Or one of us, two of us.- Holliday said, looking attentively at the three people in front of him.

\- Exactly, two of us, the two women...-  - But, then don't listen, I said it couldn't have been those two.- Holliday growled.

\- Well, I haven't been either, so, how do we put it, and then why do you defend it at all costs?-

\- Because every guilty person, has its own fault, no one should be condemned for faults that has not.-

Those present remained silent and looked around with apprehension. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea who the killers are?   
> I do xD  
> The adventure is about to end, I think, a few more chapters.  
> Thanks for still being here with me, I don't earn anything writing these stories, but something much more important, to make read my stories to different people, this does not buy bread, but makes me very happy.   
> So thank you for being here <3


	19. 19

**19**

 

\- Let's do it silently.- Nicole said while peeking in the corridor: desert.

\- Let's stay close.-

Nicole and Wynonna began to walk through the corridor, well-lit by lamps and candles.

\- Look, the candles have been replaced again: they are long again.- Nicole pointed out.

\- We were not wrong: we are not alone here.-

\- As we noticed, at the beginning, everything here is well maintained and clean, not even a grain of dust.-

\- Okay, just a few more steps and we'll turn the corner.- Wynonna said slowly.

They hesitated a few seconds, before advancing, and peeking over the corner, feared they would meet the man who was probably the murderer.

\- Look, over there.- Nicole whispered.

At the end of the very long corridor you could see what looked like a red door.

 

><<>><

 

Rosita's breath had only turned into a wheeze, an exasperating agony.

\- I'm so sorry, love.- Holliday said, placing a kiss on his wife's sweaty and warm forehead.

\- I propose to go out and look for something, maybe dry wood or something like that, perhaps by setting a big fire, we will manage to attract the attention of those on the other side.- The woman said.

\- I think it's a good idea, not everything has been renovated so we'll find enough material.- Jerry said.

\- I'm with you.- Said the other guy.

The three turned to the cowboy, he didn't move, his shiny eyes were fixed on the agonizing face of the woman he loved.

\- Henry...?- Said the woman.

\- I wanted to see her grow old, to see her black skin become paler and marked by spider webs of wrinkles, I wanted to sit next to her on her deathbed listening to her last words and say goodbye with a kiss.- A tear slid down the man's cheek.

\- Usually men get older than women, so... ouch!-  The woman had elbowed into Jerry's side, to shut him up.

\- I'm sorry Henry.- Said the woman.

\- All right, Judy, all right, maybe it was fate, maybe that's how it was supposed to be, the innocent have no glory in this life.- He said.

The heads nodded without fully understanding the words of the man.

\- You go, I'll stay with her, I won't leave her alone.- The cowboy said without looking up.

\- Okay, let's go.- Said the boy.

\- One last thing, stay away from the cemetery or the old church, remember: you have to leave the dead alone.- He said, looking at them one by one.

Everyone nodded and left the room.

 

><<>><

 

\- How strange, do you think he was guarding that?- Wynonna asked, squeezing her eyes to look better.

\- Probably.- Nicole answered.

\- We just have to understand why.-

\- I have a bad feeling, I'll be honest, too many strange things happen, for example the disappearance of my pills.- Nicole said by touching her jeans pocket to make sure that the last remaining pills were still there.

\- I don't know what to say. The fact that only we have seen those two is already absurd for me.-

\- Let's go.- Nicole said, beginning to walk slowly along the corridor.

They walked slowly, often looking over their shoulders.

\- We are almost there.-  Whispered Nicole.

As they approached, they were able to decipher more clearly the details of the red door.

\- These look like 17th century decorations.- Nicole said.

\- I don't understand anything about this stuff, but one thing is certain, there are no other doors so around, we explored a lot yesterday.- Wynonna said.

\- And there are no other rooms on either side of the corridor, this is a different corridor.-

They were just a few steps away from the red door.

\- Okay, I'll open the door, you'll have the club ready.- Nicole said.

\- Are you sure?-

\- Yes, you only think of hitting any threat.- Nicole answered as she approached the door.

Nicole's trembling hand approached the brass knob. The feeling of the metal, icy, on the skin, was really unpleasant and reminded Nicole of the bad experience just before, but the woman forced herself to turn the knob.

\- It's closed, damn it.- She said by turning the handle more forcefully.

\- What do we do?-

\- I'm trying to break it down.- Nicole said by moving away a few steps and preparing the kick.

\- Are you sure that's a good idea?- Wynonna asked by looking between Nicole and the red door.

\- I have no idea.-

Nicole was about to hit the red wood, when a breath of icy air hit their faces, some candles flickered, others went out.

\- Nicole...?- Wynonna had her voice choked by fear.

From the surface of the door something clear began to come out, as if passing through it.

\- Nicole....- From the door emerged a human head, white as nothingness, the feeling of frost increased until it became painful.

Nicole and Wynonna screamed out frightened.

\- Go away!- The head shouted, it was a cavernous and distorted voice, as if it did not belong to this world.

Nicole grabbed Wynonna by the arm and started running away.

\- What the fuck was that?!- Wynonna shouted.

\- Shit, I don't know.- Nicole replied trying to catch her breath.

\- That's too much, really too much!- Wynonna screamed.

\- Okay, no answers, let's look for the others and find a way out of here.- Nicole said.

\- But how do you explain that? Was it a ghost? Was it, Nicole?- Wynonna's voice was hysterical.

\- Try to stay calm, we'll find a solution.-

\- How the hell do you stay so calm, have you seen it, or not?-

\- I saw something worse, Wynonna, something much worse.- She replied shivering.

\- For example?-

\- I saw a corpse, the corpse of a person that can' t be here.- She replied.

\- What?- 

\- Then a voice told me to look into the pocket of my jeans, and I found the pills, it was a kind voice, a woman, but I do not recognize that voice.- Nicole said.

\- I can't, Nicole, I can't, this is too much for me, we are in a haunted place and someone tries to kill us. That's really too much.- The woman let herself slide against the wall and began to cry.

\- It will be all right, Wynonna, I'll get you out of here.- She said by kneeling in front of the woman.

\- We have to do something while it's still daylight, come with me.- Nicole said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The element of the red door or the red room is present in all the works inspired by the original novel.  
> I recently discovered a TV series inspired by the novel, I was doing some research on the original opera and I found it, I recommend watching, if you like horror. I don't know if I can say the name, but I think you will have no problem finding it.  
> Having said that, enjoy the new chapter :)
> 
> PS. Guys, probably the last two chapters will take more time to be published, because I know how the story ends, but I can't write it, I have the famous writer's block. Maybe this evening it will be already past, I don't know.  
> I know that on the site there are many stories abandoned without completion, but this will not be one of those, I just have to figure out how to do this.  
> Thank you to all who have arrived at this point.


	20. Capitolo Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are not too many mistakes, I have been awake for many hours.  
> See you at the end ;)

**Chapter 20 will be full of errors, because it had been eliminated and I did not have time to run it again, on the 21st it was already published, I apologize for the mistake.**

 

**20 e 21 Together**

 

 

 

**20**

 

 

\- Shit, we had not taken into account the rain of last night. We have to look somewhere with the roof intact. - He started Jerry by staying on the staircase leading to the entrance, scrutinizing the wet and foggy landscape.  
\- This island is very large, we have to be careful, to get lost, I think, is impossible, but to wander long, well that's a real risk. - Judy said.  
\- I agree, I brought with me matches and synthetic alcohol, even if a little damp, the wood should be able to dry and light up. - Said the boy pointing to the backpack he had on the splints.  
\- Okay, let's try to stay close and avoid structures that are too unstable. - Judy said.  
\- Let's go. -

><<>><

\- Can you get up? - Nicole asked.  
\- That's really too much, Nicole, I don't know, maybe my brain is processing everything, everything now, and this hits, offends and hurts my soul and my mind. -  
\- Okay, poetic moment. -  Tried to joke Nicole.  
\- I don't understand you, you get anxious if someone greets you, then you see a fucking ghost coming out through a door, screaming at us, and you do, scream, just run away, I can't understand. - Wynonna said without moving.  
\- I am a social-phobic, my fears are largely irrational, they are built by me and my brain that sees the threat in society, a society that I do not understand and probably do not want to understand. Real fears are put aside, I think there is no more room for rationality, but, this does not mean that I am not afraid, but it is a different fear, for example, entering a bar scares me much more than being chased by the maniac on Friday 13, which then, to me, is bad luck on Friday 14, but that's another story. -  
\- Is the bar worse than Jason? - Wynonna asked confused.  
\- Absurd, right? - Nicole asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
\- If we get out alive from here, I want to spend every night talking to you, it's nice to talk to you. -  
\- It's nice for me to talk to you too, I think you're the first person I talk to about my problem. -  
\- We can go to your room, and talk, just a little bit, I'm relaxing with this conversation, probably my survival instinct sucks, but, now I do not care, I want to try not to think a little about all this. Do you want to do it? - Wynonna asked looking her in the eye.  
\- I understand what you're saying, I do it too, I call this mechanism: escape from reality. When I still had relationships with other people, I said: I go to pretend that the world does not exist. - To smile, I was surprised to have told someone, revealing a part of myself that she usually hid.  
Wynonna smiled, grateful not to be crazy in solitude.  
\- Let's pretend that the world doesn't exist. - She said by getting up.

 It is almost impossible to guess the reaction that each of us could have in a situation in which our life is clearly in danger, in which rationality, the boundary that divides reality and fantasy, is no longer distinguished. It is not possible to know what behaviour we would have, we can only hypothesize and act according to our instinct, the human being is not a perfect being, he is a perfect machine, complex, but also extremely fragile. Every living being has an instinct for conservation: the instinct for survival is a genetic thing, it is in our cells, in our DNA, but every living being is different, we all have that instinct, but it appears in different forms, sometimes even contradictory, sometimes even not logical.

\- When did you start to suffer from, uh, this? - Wynonna asked while sitting on the carpet, next to Nicole.  
Nicole remained motionless, undecided about how to act, part of her expected that the topic would come out, but, facing it, it was a totally different thing.  
\- I lost someone I loved. I think it all started at that time, no, it's not exact, it started after, yes, during the grieving process. - He said by staring at an imprecise point in the room.  
\- I understand, I too started having problems after my wife's death, I mean, even before I had a tendency towards alcohol, but it was under control. If I hadn't had my sister, well, I probably would have gone crazy. - Wynonna said.  
\- I need to say this: we are pretending that no one is trying to kill us, that the villa is not full of the bodies of our comrades and that supernatural entities have shown themselves to us. -  
\- Your escape from reality sucks. - Wynonna said, she was slightly annoyed by Nicole's statements.  
\- I'm sorry, but there is a risk of not being able to go back, of being trapped in a mental illusion. - She said.  
\- Has anything like this ever happened to you? - She asked if she was curious.  
\- Yes, it's a similar feeling to when you spend too many hours in front of a video game, it's like being gladdened by reality, you struggle to distinguish what is real from what isn't. You can do this when you're safe, in your own home and nobody expects anything from you. But, now, here, this is a luxury we can't afford. - Nicole said, continuing to fix an imprecise point.  
\- Wow... um... okay, that sounds pretty rational to me. - He commented on Wynonna not knowing very well how to respond.  
\- You must think I'm crazy. -  
\- Yeah, well, crazy in a good or almost mad way, certainly not a madwoman to tie up. - Wynonna smiled, but Nicole didn't see her smile because her gaze was fixed elsewhere.  
\- Do you want to tell me what happened? - Wynonna asked after a few minutes of silence.  
\- I don't know, a part of me would like to do it, another part doesn't want to think about it, but it's useless, because I think about it all the time, but maybe saying it out loud makes it stronger, makes it more true. -  
\- You don't have to do that, it took me a long time before I could talk about it. So I understand you. -  
\- I think that our mind is something really complex, a universe enclosed in a box of bones and flesh, but it is not exact, just like the universe, our brain also expands out of our skull, we condition external events. Does that make sense? - He asked without looking at it.  
\- I think so, I think, in the sense, I never thought too much about it, I have to be honest. -

\- My girlfriend disappeared three years ago, in the woods near our house, they found her clothes dirty with blood, but she was never found, I was accused of her murder, the charges fell for lack of evidence against me. - Nicole said quickly, as if she was afraid to suffocate with those words.  
\- The only shit... Nicole... I'm so sorry. -  
\- The worst thing is that I can't remember anything, I have no recollection of that day, it was under the influence of hard drugs and I don't keep any recollection. -  
\- Are you afraid of hurting her? - Wynonna asked cautiously.  
\- Yes, this torments me, I remember absolutely nothing, nothing at all, the first memory after the tragedy is the awakening in the hospital, three days later, I had my third overdose. - The tears began to descend along Nicole's cheeks.  
\- I don't have a grave to mourn her on, and above all, I don't know if I was the cause of her death. - A desperate wheeze came out of Nicole's lips.  
\- Baby...- Wynonna squeezed Nicole's thigh.  
\- She had begged me so many times to stop with that shit, so many times, but I reacted with anger, I screamed at her. She never abandoned me, never, she always stood by my side, she loved me, she loved me with a sincere and self-defeating love, she could forget about herself for me. - The crying had become violent, desperate and painful.  
\- Cole... -  
\- I'll never have peace, and I don't deserve it, I'm a disgusting being. -  
\- I don't think you're bad, we all make mistakes, we're human beings. -  
\- What human being worthy of the name would do such a thing? -  
\- It probably wasn't you, okay, I can't imagine you hurting anyone. -  
\- I killed her anyway, if I didn't do it physically, I did it because I wasn't with her, she needed me, and I wasn't there, I abandoned her. It's as if I killed her! - Nicole shouted in anger and pain.  
\- Stop sleeping, you're wrong, but pain is enough punishment, you've suffered enough. -  
\- If my hands are dirty with his blood, and so or so, are dirty, then there will never be enough punishment. -  
\- Look at you Nicole, you are clean, you have changed your life, you are a different person, probably the person she wanted you to be, you have paid your debt, you are different now. And I'm falling in love with you, because in those beautiful and sad hazel eyes of yours, I see something, something reassuring and extremely beautiful, beautiful, I see a suffering soul, but good and loyal. -  
Nicole turned slowly towards Wynonna. - Don't let me hurt you, don't ever allow it, please. - He said by looking her right in the eye.  
\- Come here. - He said attracting Nicole to himself.  
\- Promise me, you won't let me hurt you. - He said resisting the woman's grip.  
\- I promise you, Nicole. - Wynonna held Nicole's body to herself.  
They were hugged for several minutes.  
\- Come on, if you want, while it's still daylight. - Nicole said.  
Wynonna nodded and stood up and offered Nicole a hand.

 

><<>><

 

  
\- This place gives you the creeps. - Jerry said looking around.  
\- Who knows what this place was. - Judy started by looking at the room in a state of abandonment, the vegetation had penetrated into the room and everything was enveloped in an unreal silence.
    
    
      
    

\- Maybe we could take the remains of that bed and the door frames, I think we're pretty dry. - Said the boy.  
\- Thomas is right, we take this and look for other stuff, we find a dry place to start a fire, but it must be clearly visible from the opposite bank. -  
\- Do we wait for the sunset before we light the fire? - Jerry asked.  
\- It depends on how much we find, in any case we must have enough to make a big fire that lasts a long time, even all night, if necessary. - Judy said.  
\- Okay, let's get on with it. - Thomas said, moving a few steps towards the old bed.  
\- Stop. I've heard footsteps, there's someone in here. - Said Jerry.  
\- I haven't heard a thing, you're not funny, Jerry. - Judy said.  
\- I also heard something. - Thomas said while standing still.  
\- You guys are scaring me, that's enough. - Judy said as she turned to Jerry.  
\- Shhh... he's coming. -  
\- I don't hear anything. - Judy replied with a trembling voice.  
\- BUH!- Screamed Thomas grabbing Judy from behind, the girl screamed scared and began to jump on the spot.  
\- You're two idiots, you stupid idiots! - The girl screamed and began to hit Thomas.  
\- You should have seen your face, Judy, oh my god, you're too funny. - Jerry said laughing.  
\- Stupid, stupid children, that's what you are. - Judy said again, trying to calm down.  
\- It was just to lighten the atmosphere, don't get angry, come on Judy. -  
\- Stupid. - She said again.  
There was a creaking of dry, damp leaves.  
\- Girls? Henry? Are you? We're here...- But Jerry didn't finish the sentence, an arrowhead came out of his open mouth, his eyes turned and he fell to the ground.  
\- Run! - Thomas yelled and began to run away.  
Judy remained motionless, unable to move.  
A figure came in through the door, he had a bow in his hand, armed with an arrow.  
\- Why? Why do you do this? - Judy asked, falling to her knees.  
The figure did not answer and threw another arrow that stuck into Judy's left eye coming out of her nape.

 

 

 

 

 

**Final Chapter**

 

 

 

 

\- Do you think that if we go downstairs, that will still appear? - Wynonna asked peering into the end of the corridor, where it turned and led to the red door.  
\- No, I think if we stay away from that place, that thing won't come back. We were right, he was protecting something, that face looked like the butler's face. -  
\- I don't know, I didn't look at him well, I was too busy dying of fear. - Wynonna said shivering.  
\- I guess, yes. - Nicole answered by taking her hand.  
They walked silently down the corridor, turning around to check that no one was following them.

They went down the stairs.

At the entrance they found Gagliardi's corpse covered.  
They went around a few times, but the rooms were all deserted.  
\- Let's try the dining room, otherwise we'll look in their rooms. - Nicole said without ever leaving Wynonna's hand.  
\- Shit... - Wynonna whispered, opening the large door to the dining room.  
On the ground several bodies just appeared, covered with white tablecloths.  
\- They're all dead... - Nicole said, covering her mouth.  
\- Is there anyone there? - Nicole called.  
The two women headed towards the kitchen.  
On the table, in the middle of the room, there was Rosita's lifeless body, pale and stiff.  
\- Shit... - Wynonna said hiding her face on Nicole's shoulder.  
\- Is anyone there? - Nicole asked again.  
There were steps, someone was approaching.  
Wynonna stiffened up against Nicole, she also felt her muscles tightening.  
\- It's me. - Holliday said, appearing from a dark corner.  
\- Henry...I...I'm so sorry. - Nicole said looking at Rosita's body.  
\- I'm sorry too, she was the kindest and sweetest woman I've ever met... I went to get this, to cover her up. - He said by lifting a sheet and placing it on his wife's body, - I used all the tablecloths for the other bodies. -  
The two women nodded.  
They heard screams, a boy.  
\- Henry! O my God! Henry, someone can hear me, help me, help me, please! - Thomas went running into the kitchen.  
\- What's going on? - Nicole asked.  
\- Someone, someone killed Jerry, an arrow, in his mouth, a fucking arrow! - He shouted.  
\- The woman also died, didn't she? Judy, that was her name. - Holliday said, it didn't seem like a question.  
\- I don't know, I ran away. - Thomas said, on the verge of tears.  
\- You abandoned one of your companions, which is unpleasant. - John Henry commented.  
\- What? But, I... her.... Wait, why are your boots dirty with mud? - He said, upset, looking at the man.  
Nicole began to retreat, she understood that something was wrong.  
\- I've always liked smart people, but I hate cowards! - Henry grabbed a knife from the kitchen table, his movement was so rapid that the boy had no time to react and the blade stuck into his temple.  
Wynonna cried out clinging to Nicole.  
\- What the fuck are you doing?! - Nicole screamed as she put a protective arm in front of Wynonna.  
The man smiled, - he didn't deserve to live. -  
\- Are you crazy or what? Damn it, Henry! Shit, what did you do? What have you made?! - Wynonna shouted.  
\- Stay behind me. - Nicole said she was ready to defend herself.  
\- You know, Nicole, initially I wasn't going to kill you, you're just a depressed socio-phobic, but now, now I'm forced to do it, I can't risk you revealing my secret. - Said the man standing still.  
\- What? What are you saying? Let us go, we have to get out of here before the killer finds us. I understand that you are upset by the death of your wife, I can understand how you feel, it was a gesture of anger. We won't say anything, okay? - Wynonna said.  
The man smiled, it was a laugh with no joy. - So naive. -  
\- What?  
\- It's always been him, he's the one who kills us. - Nicole said whispering.  
\- That's me, yes. -  
\- Who the hell are you? - Nicole asked.  
\- Me? I'm Giovanni Giacomini, first owner of the villa. - He said with a bow.  
\- That's not possible, you can't be that old... - Wynonna said choking.  
\- Do you like my nickname? I turned Giovanni into the English version: John and I was inspired by the famous cowboy, John Henry Holliday, it would have been too ridiculous, call me Giovanni Enrico Vacanza. - He said laughing loudly.  
\- What? That doesn't make any sense... - Nicole said, incredulous.  
\- You don't know anything about American history, did it not give you the slightest doubt that I dressed as a cowboy and said I called myself that way? Are you really that stupid? Holliday really existed, just for your information, but the funniest thing is that you, Wynonna, carry the last name of the cowboy's best friend, Wyatt Earp. Don't you find it funny? -  
\- You're crazy... - I growled Nicole.  
\- And you, red? Do you know what a nickname that would be nice for you? Calamity Jane, the first female gunslinger in history. - He said, laughing all the time.  
\- Run! - Nicole screamed as she pushed the table against Giovanni.

The man, caught by surprise, remained motionless for a few seconds, returned to the corner from which he had appeared and without haste, began to chase them.

\- Do you really think you can hide in my Villa? - The man had a sonorous laugh.  
\- ....E la vita l'è bella, l'è bella, basta avere l'ombrella, l'ombrella che ti copre la testa, sembra un giorno di festa .... * - He sings.  
\- It's getting closer, what do we do? - Wynonna asked in a barely audible whisper.  
\- I don't know, we're in a trap. - Nicole said in the same tone.  
\- I know where you are. - Said the man a few steps from their hiding place.  
Nicole and Wynonna had found refuge behind the sofa in the big room.  
A few steps.  
\- Run! - Nicole shouted, grabbing Wynonna's arm and pushing her away.  
\- There you are. - The man happily said.  
An arrow stuck into Nicole's calf, the woman fell to the ground screaming with pain.  
Wynonna turned towards her, - Nicole! -  
\- Run, damn it! Run! Run! Run! Nicole screamed holding her injured leg.  
Wynonna shook her head and stood still.  
\- Wise decision. - Said Giovanni holding Wynonna under fire.  
\- What else do you want from us? Damn crazy!? - Nicole shouted.  
\- Really? Seriously, aren't you curious about the reason for all this? - The man asked really surprised, continuing to keep the bow rope taut.  
\- What's the point? Uh? You'll kill us anyway. - Nicole said hissing with pain.  
\- I'm Italian, come on! The theater is in my blood. Questa è la terra dell'amore e dell'arte.** - He laughed.  
\- And what should that mean? - Nicole asked contemptuously.  
\- That I want someone to know the reason, simple, your ghosts will stay in the Villa, with me, at that point it is not always easy to communicate with you, so I have to do it while you are still alive. - He said smiling.  
\- You disgust me. - Nicole said full of anger.  
\- If I were you, young lady, I would use more respect towards me, I am an old man after all. -  
\- And to have respect for you, will that save our lives? -  
\- No, of course not, but I'll let you die the way you want. -  
\- What a great heart, a heart of gold. - Nicole commented.  
\- I know, thank you. - He said with a bow.  
\- Let us go, we will never tell anyone. - Wynonna pleaded, leaning down next to Nicole.  
\- You were on my list, Wynonna, from the beginning, there is no chance of salvation. -  
\- Just let her go, please, I'll do anything you want. - Nicole said trying to ignore the strong pain.  
\- No, you didn't listen, she would have died anyway. Now let's move on, you'll take some strings and tie up your friend, so I can tell you the whole story. Let's go. - He said, waving an arrow.

\- Tighter. - He said, facing Wynonna who was tying Nicole's legs to a chair, being careful not to touch the arrow still stuck in her leg.  
\- Well, now take those hand-cuffs and chained to the radiator. -  
Wynonna looked at Nicole, smiled at her.  
\- Now! - Giovanni shouted.  
Wynonna did as she had been ordered.  
\- Well, now that we're all comfortable and quiet, let's get started. Please, ask me the questions, I never know how to start a story, usually to start telling something I ask myself questions alone, but if someone else does, well, it's better. - He said by sitting on a chair and placing his bow next to himself.  
The two women remained silent staring at him with hatred.  
\- Come on, don't force me to become violent. - He said, caressing the bow with his fingers.  
\- Why? - Nicole asked.  
\- Why? What? Be more specific. -  
\- Why kill all those people in such a perverse way? -  
\- That's better. So, for centuries this island has been used as a dump, postulants, mentally ill and so on, there was no longer any respect for my land once home to nobles and wealth, culture and joy. Finally I had the opportunity to take revenge, when I discovered this project I flew to America, I got an interview with Gagliardi and inventing pathologies, I got a place here, but I had to return quickly, I can not stay long away from the Villa. -  
\- Why? -  
\- Because my heart is here, literally, it's in the red room. -  
\- What about your wife? Rosita? -  
\- What? She what? Don't make me pull the words out of your mouth, I'm sure your English is pretty good, right? You formulate your questions better. - He said in a threatening tone.  
\- Well, how did you meet her, and what was she doing here? -  
\- We met in Venice during one of my visits, we fell in love, at first she didn't understand my nature, she was afraid of it, but in the end love won. -  
\- She spoke English well and didn't seem Italian, because she was in Venice. -  
\- She had just arrived, she didn't speak a word of Italian, but I, as you may have noticed, I speak English, I actually speak many languages, I have had entire centuries to study. - He said, pleased.  
\- If you loved her, why did you kill her? -  
\- It was an accident, someone swapped cups, I didn't want to kill her! - He screamed and turned red.  
\- You knew about the two keepers, yet you denied it. - Nicole said, changing the subject.  
\- Of course, they and my other servants are still in the Villa, guarding my heart. -  
\- Why kill them like that? How did you know their problems? Was it a call to the Divine Comedy? -  
\- I like you red, I really like you, you guessed it, it was a tribute to the great Dante Alighieri. And I stole Gagliardi's files. Now forgive me for a few seconds, I'll be right back. Do nothing silly or you will die slowly and painfully. - He smiled as he got up.  
The two women looked at each other, but said nothing.

The man came back a few minutes later, he had a bag in his hand.  
\- What's in there? - Nicole asked.  
\- Some little things for your end. - He smiled. - More questions? -  
\- No... - Nicole said looking at Wynonna, the woman shook her head, her face was pulled and pale: she was afraid, so afraid.  
\- Well, do you have one last wish? -  
\- Yes, - said Wynonna resigned to death.  
\- Tell me, I will do anything except leave you alive beyond today. -  
\- My sister, Waverly Earp, please find a way and let her know that I love her and I will always love her, my last thought was for her, she is my whole family. - She took a break and turned to Nicole. - I love you too, Nicole, I'm sorry we had so little time to spend together. - The tears began to slip down her cheeks.  
\- I love you too, Wynonna. - Nicole whispered.  
\- And you red? Your last wish? -  
\- Kill her without causing her suffering, fast and painless, but kill me first, I do not want to see her die. -  
\- Nicole... -  
\- So be it, you have my word that both your wishes will be fulfilled. -  
\- No, wait, please don't kill us like that, in cold blood! - Wynonna's voice was full of fear, maybe she realized that was the end.  
\- I can and I will. - Said the man rummaging through the bag. - How do you want to die, Nicole? - He asked.  
\- Give me a quick death, please, but first, one last question, I saw the ghost of a person who did not die here, how is this possible? -  
\- Probably a projection of this Villa, this place is alive. - He replied by continuing to rummage through the bag.  
\- Here we are, a late twentieth century pistol, in perfect condition. - He said admiring the weapon.  
\- No please, I beg you, don't do it, don't do it for God don't do it! - Wynonna shouted.  
\- Don't worry, you'll soon be the next one. - He said, placing the icy metal on Nicole's forehead.  
\- Close your eyes, please, don't look. - Nicole said holding back the tears, - see you later. - She smiled.  
\- Ready? - John asked.  
\- No, please, please don't, no! NO!!!- Screamed Wynonna squeezing the chain of the handcuff.  
Nicole nodded and closed her eyes. - Goodbye, Wynonna... -

A gunshot, then silence and darkness.

 

><<>><

 

\- Nicole? Can you hear me? -  
_Is this what you' re trying to die for? Can you hear voices?_  
\- Hey, wake up, come on, you're heavy to carry. - That voice again, she knew that voice: Wynonna.  
_She died too, but why do I still feel pain? Can I answer, can I open my eyes? What would I see when I opened my eyes?_  
\- Miss Haught, can you hear me? It looks like she's waking up. - Another voice.  
_I know this voice, it's him, it's John. Why is he here too?_  
\- Come on, open your eyes. - Wynonna's voice.  
_Good, okay... I'll open my eyes, but I'm afraid, so afraid._  
Nicole opened her eyes, but her sight was blurred and her senses were not clear, she was lying on something soft, her hand perceived grains, her smell the smell of the sea and her ears the song of the seagulls.  
\- What? - She asked, she still could not focus, she felt confused.  
\- Welcome back to us. - Wynonna smiled above her.  
Nicole finally set fire to it. - You're alive! Damn you're alive!!! - She screamed hugging Wynonna.  
\- What? Of course I'm alive. Of course I'm alive... you fainted on the ferry, remember? - She said, reciprocating the hug with surprise.  
\- What? No, no, no, it's not possible. - Nicole realized she was on the sand, on the island of Poveglia. - NOOO!!! - She screamed and looked around.  
\- Miss, calm down, it's all right. - John said, bending over her.  
\- NO! - Nicole screamed, standing up and moving away from him, her head turned and her leg hurt a lot. - Get away from him, he'll kill us all, he's Giovanni Giacomini. Monster! I won't let you take me again! - She screamed away from him.  
The man smiled amusedly, but said nothing.  
\- Nicole, calm down, you fainted, maybe you hit your head, even if I don't think so, because I caught you. - Wynonna said as she approached her.  
\- Please, please believe me Wynonna, he will kill us all, and the Villa, the Villa is haunted, okay? It's full of corpses! - She screamed taking the woman's hands.  
\- Stop it, Nicole, you're scaring me. - Wynonna said, freeing herself from Nicole's grip.  
\- Please, believe me, Wynonna. -  
The woman shook her head and began to retreat. - You are crazy... -  
The man kept staring at her, amused.  
Nicole didn't know what to do, she looked around and saw the ferry in the distance, - shit. -  
\- Wynonna, I implore you, come here. -  
The woman turned to her and looked at her, as you look at the crazy.  
\- All right, just tell me one thing, if I'm wrong I won't say anything again, I promise, I swear to you, I will shut up if what I say is false, just listen to me again for a second, please. - Nicole got down on her knees.  
\- I'm listening to you, Nicole. -  
\- Come near me, please don't give him your back, please. -  
The woman extended her exasperated arms as she approached Nicole.  
\- You are here, you are here because you have a problem with hacol and problems with anger management. -  
\- Very funny, Nicole, how did you read my file? - Wynonna was angry.  
\- You were the one who told me, in the villa. -  
\- Go to hell, Nicole. - She said as she began to move away again.  
\- Your wife died nine years ago, you found her in your bathtub, her wrists were cut, a suicide! - Nicole screamed trying to stop her.  
Wynonna turned towards her with her eyes crossed out. - How do you know these things? Who told you that? Answer?! - Wynonna screamed on the way back to Nicole, in her eyes you could see the anger grow, but Nicole wasn't afraid to get hit.  
\- You did it, Wynonna, you, you also told me about your sister Waverly, the only family you have left. Now you believe me, Wynonna. -  
The man dressed as a cowboy applauded.  
\- What? - Wynonna couldn't breathe.  
\- Come with me. - Nicole grabbed Wynonna's hand and threw herself into the sea, Wynonna began to swim by her side, behind them Giovanni's laughter.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: Aurora, Wtf?  
> I: xD
> 
> I think I'd pay a fortune to see your faces at this point, I sowed some clues, but you couldn't understand who the killers were until the end, right? And writing the ending, the last part was a last-minute idea.  
> This is not my best work, probably, but it is one of those best written in what is becoming my second language.  
> I really hope you enjoyed the story, I hope the ending really made you say WTF!?  
> Thank you very much to everyone here, thank you.  
> The usual special thanks to DontStealMyBacon, who for the fourth time supported my work, thanks <3
> 
> *....And life is beautiful, it is beautiful, just have the umbrella, the umbrella, which parries your head, it seems a day of celebration .....: an old Italian song.
> 
> **....This is the land of love and art.
> 
> If you want to write to me in private you will find my e-mail on my profile.  
> But I'm also writing it here, auroragiacomini39@gmail.com
> 
> PS. Probably, the next project will be the continuation of: "The forest of horrors," Thank you very much, to all!


End file.
